Meetra Surik: Jedi Exile
by blackknight11757
Summary: Based on Knights of the Old Republic II, the story tells about Meetra Surik and her return from Exile.
1. Peragus II Part I

**Peragus II Part I**

On the mining facility of Peragus II, in the medical bay, there is a woman in the kolto tank. This woman is Meetra Surik, former Jedi now an Exile. She is 35 years of age, with short sandy brown hair and blue eyes, light skin. She is donned in beige bra and bottom, her exposed parts of her body shows a couple of scars on her from the Mandalorian Wars. She was a Jedi Guardian, having great skills in lightsaber combat, she also had great mastery in force powers. She spent days in the kolto tank healing from the injuries after the fight from the Harbinger.

_"Awaken." Kreia's voice._

Meetra heard a voice in her sleep, she shakes off and woke up. The kolto tank drains out the liquid and Meetra lowered herself down. She leaned against the door, it opened up and she crawls towards the center, then she collapsed and laid down on the floor. She laid there for a few minutes, then the screens on the floor went live. She woke up and got herself to stand up, she is now on her feet. She looks around to see four others beings in the kolto tanks, their uniforms are unfamiliar to her, so far they show no signs of life. She then felt cold and sees that she is in nothing but her underwear.

She walked out the of the med bay and opened the door, she sees another door jammed up, couldn't get it open even with her slicing skills. She then went to the other room, she sees a container, she opens it and finds medpacs, she then slice another door and finds a another container, finds chemical components used for creating medpacs. She couldn't find any tools to use to break open the door, nor did she find any clothing for herself.

Meetra found a console and access it. She found the medical logs, she accessed one from 3 days ago. A woman showed up in the holorecord.

_"...still examining the survivors of the damaged freighter - looks like it goes by the name of the Ebon Hawk. Only one survivor, placed in the kolto tank for recovery. The carbon scoring on the vessel suggests it was in a battle, but no indication of who fired on it... couldn't get much from the navicomputer, I'm surprised the ship was able to make it inside the Peragus asteroid field without the asteroid drift charts. Aside from the lone survivor, we recovered an old woman, no life signs. There was also a protocol droid and an utility droid on board - sent both down to maintenance while security sorts through the other items on the ship. It looks like the utility droid- a T3 unit -was able to get the ship working enough to get to the colony. We're prepared to..."_

The holorecord ends in static. The Ebon Hawk, Meetra doesn't recognized the ship, she didn't remembered what had happened during the time she was out of commission. Clearly she didn't came alone according to the log. She then accessed the log from 2 days ago.

_"...could be a Jedi, but we won't know for sure until we get the transmission back from the Republic. If the survivor is a Jedi, that would account for the recovery rate... but I'm more concerned that a Jedi here may cause trouble, some of the miners, especially Coorta, are already st-... another accident today, a detonation in the ventilation tunnels... if the lockdown measures hadn't activated, the whole facility would have been destroyed. Got most of the injured to the kolto tanks in time - but the rest had to go to the morgue. One of the wounded said a droid caused the accident, but we couldn't get any specifics..."_

The message ended, something happened here in the facility. They found out or suspects that she is a Jedi, clearly the news caused a rift between the miners. She then hears that a droid is responsible for what happened here. She then accessed the final log from one day ago.

_"...miners about the Jedi, a number of the droids have been acting oddly, and not even memory wipes seem to be fixing the problem. There was a detonation in another one of the fuel vents the droids were working in - we deactivated several of them and moved them down to maintenance, but we're still treating the plasma burns... that cuts down to almost half-shifts, and with the droids malfunctioning, we may not make the Telos shipment for this month. Fortunately, the detonation didn't cause a lockdown."_

_"WARNING: There has been a fuel detonation in the mining tunnels. Emergency Lockdown commencing. All personnel report to the quarters and prepare for emergency venting countermeasures."_

_"...no, if the ventilation systems are malfunctioning... Evacuate the medical bay! Everyone, evac-"_

The holorecord ended, clearly a lot has happened since she was brought to the facility. Miners gone missing or presumed dead, droids acting weird, and detonation in the mining tunnel. She then access the camera to the morgue and found a couple of corpses inside. She then unlocks the door to the morgue. She left the console and went inside the morgue. She sees an old woman, one from the freighter, showing no signs of life. By the way she is dressed, she looked like a Jedi, a master by her age. She could be the Jedi they were talking about, not her. Meetra has a feeling that she knew here from somewhere, like they crossed paths before. She then sees another corpse, a miner with burn marks on his body. She spotted a plasma torch, just the tool she needed to break down the door.

Unknown to here, the old woman rose up and stands up off the bed. Meetra thought that she had died, she thought wrong.

"Find what you are looking for amongst the dead?" Kreia asked.

Meetra recognized her voice.

"Your voice - I heard it as I floated in the kolto tank." Meetra said.

"Yes, I had hoped as much - I slept here too long, and could not awaken. It may be I reached out unconsciously, and your mind must have been a willing one. Or perhaps you have been trained for such things?" Kreia said.

"So you can touch minds... and feign death. Who are you?" Meetra said.

"I am Kreia, and I am your rescuer - as you are mine. Tell me - do you recall what happened?" Kreia said.

"Last thing I remember, I was on board a Republic ship, the Harbinger... what happened to it?" Meetra said.

"Your ship was attacked. You were the only survivor... a result of your Jedi training, no doubt." Kreia said.

"How do you know I was a Jedi?" Meetra said.

"Your stance, your walk tells me you are a Jedi. Your walk is heavy, you carry something that weights you down." Kreia said.

"The Jedi Order and I have a... troubled history." Meetra said.

"So it would seem. Keep your past - and let us focus on the now." Kreia said.

"Very well. How do we get out of here?" Meetra said.

"I do not know. I was removed from the events of the world as I slept. A survey of the surrounding may provide the answers we seek. The ship we arrived in, the Ebon Hawk, must still be in this place. We should recover it and leave." Kreia said.

"Why do we need to leave?" Meetra said.

"We were attacked once, and I fear our attackers will not give up the hunt so easily - without transport, weapons, and information, they will find us easy prey indeed." Kreia said.

"You seem nervous, worried. Is something wrong?" Meetra said.

"Even as I slept, I felt much unrest here - I saw strange visions, minds colored with fear - now, everything here feels terribly silent. A last word of caution... I would find out as much as you can about this place quickly - I fear we will need to depart as suddenly as we arrived." Kreia said.

"We'll see. There's got to be someone left alive around here." Meetra said.

"You may wish to extend your search to some clothes... if only for proper first impressions." Kreia said.

She noticed that she is only wearing her underwear ever since she got out of the kolto tank. Meetra will have to find some clothes during her search.

"The patients in med bay were killed by a lethal dose of sedatives. Any idea how it happened?" Meetra said.

"I do not know anything about that." Kreia said.

"The dose almost killed me - whoever did it might try to kill you. Are you sure you don't know anything?" Meetra said.

"I do not know - why did they spare you?" Kreia said.

"They didn't. I got the same dose, but survived." Meetra said.

"Indeed, a Jedi trance could protect one from such poisons... in fact, the sedatives may have been intended to keep you unconscious for some time. It would prove lethal to those untrained in such techniques, however. Most curious." Kreia said.

"You seem to know a lot about Jedi techniques." Meetra said.

"And so do you. Perhaps we could discuss it at length later on - now have other concerns - among them, finding our new enemy." Kreia said.

"Maybe when I return you'll actually answer my question." Meetra said.

"I have found that answers come in their own time, not ours. Turn your energy to the matter at hand - if we cannot find a way out of here, the answers will prove useless anyway.

"I'll return soon to make sure you're all right." Meetra said.

"I leave you to the explorations of this place... here I will remain and attempt to center myself." Kreia said.

Meetra was about to leave the morgue until Kreia said.

"One other thing, I believe this is yours." Kreia holds a necklace.

Meetra recognized that necklace, a gold ring necklace was given to her by her Master Vima Sunrider who got it from Ulic Qel-Droma in his last day before he died. She remembered the time that her master trained her in the ways of the force, Vima gave Meetra her necklace when Meetra was still a Padawan. Even in here exile she couldn't part with it. She took it off of Kreia's hand and wear it around her neck.

She went to the door and used the plasma torch to cut down the part that jammed the door. She succeeded and it opened up. She see a couple of corpses on the floor, she found one holding a vibrocutter. She reached down and picked it up, she also found a mining laser strapped to his holster. She took the laser and went to search the facility.

She opened the door and found a couple of active droids, they fired at her. She shielded herself behind the wall, she fired off her laser and hit one of the droids. One more is still active, it fired some shot at her. She still got some cover, she fired at the droids head, it hit and it shut down. Both droids are down, she wondered what happened to the miners, looked like she got her answer. Still strange that mining droid turned on the miners, they had to been reprogrammed. If they're reprogrammed, who is controlling them and why didn't they kill her.

She opened up another door and two more droids are there. She swing her blade at the closes one, she strike the head. She then fire off the laser at the other. She entered another part the facility and found another door, it has been sealed shut.

_"...this is the exit... but it is sealed... strange... in my visions, it was open..." Kreia said._

"Kreia?" Meetra said.

Meetra heard Kreia's voice again, but then there was silence. She examined the emergency hatch, there must be another way to open it, maybe an access terminal.

She left the sealed door and went inside the security office. She found a desk and found security records. She plays a log.

_"...is this thing on? All right - all hands, especially you, Coorta - listen up because I'm not going to say this again. The next one of you juma-heads to try and smuggle a blaster, or so help me, any sort of military-grade frag weapons into my facility is going to take a long walk out the airlock. Why? Because in case you forgot, Peragian fuel explodes at high temperatures - that's what blasted that chunk out of Peragus II and created this asteroid field. So if I catch any of you with anything other than sonic charges or mining lasers, I'll burn you and your contract. Security out."_

Meetra then plays another log.

_"...and according to one of the miners, it was because one of the sonic charges went off prematurely. And like before, it was one set by a mining droid. The three idiots were grouped so close to the charge it might as well have been a grenade going off - the blast turned their bones to dust. The blast wrecked the internal components of the droid that set the charge, though, so we can't even dissect it to see what happened. I don't like what's going on here. Ever since that Jedi showed up, things are getting worse... it's not just Coorta and his miners, or the fights, but now the droids are acting crazy. Ah, if we don't find what's causing this - or who - this facility's going to be space dust by the time the next Telos freighter arrives."_

She then switch to another log. A conversation between the security officer and maintenance head.

_"...so you're in maintenance? Then maybe you can tell me what's going on with these droids."_

_"Sire, I don't know. It's like their behavior cores are undergoing binary decay, but I can't find the source... this shouldn't be happening."_

_"Well, that's reassuring. It isn't happening. So the next time we nearly have breach in the ventilation tunnels, I can just close my eyes and pretend it's my imagination. You better give me some answers - I want to know the damage these droids and do if they start mining us instead of asteroid rock."_

_"Sir, these droids aren't combat models... their mining lasers are weaker and less accurate than blaster. I doubt those droids could even hit one of us."_

_"Are you blind?! What about the miners in med bay? It's sabotage - and it started right after the commander said we weren't going to sell the Jedi to the Exchange. So I want you to find out how these droids are being sabotaged. That'll tell me who's trying to clear a path to get that Jedi off the facility - and stop him. In the meantime, make sure that security's armed with all the ion and sonic charges you can find. If those droids start coming after me, I'm gonna need more than low-grade mining lasers to take 'em down. Clear?"_

_"Yes, sir. Maintenance control out."_

_"Idiot."_

She plays the next log.

_"...I installed an override switch to shut down any droids on this level, just in case someone locks me out of the administration console. As added insurance, I tied the override switch into the circuits of the holding cell door. It'll make sure it can only be opened if all droids in the level are shut down. I doubt Coorta or any of his men have the skill to pull something like this, but I'm not taking any chances while we're sitting in the middle of this asteroid minefield. Whoever's responsible won't be able to have the droids rescue him after I lock him up. Nothing'll cut through that door - he'll be trapped."_

She played the final log.

_"...I secured the stealth field generator inside one of the footlockers in the security storage room. If I have the specs right, the interface field should be effective against the droid sensors. All I need to do is equip the belt - and some skill with stealth in order to use it. As long as I don't get too close to the droids, they shouldn't detect me. If any more droids starts 'malfunctioning,' the belt should buy me enough time to get to the override switch I set up in the communications blister console. I'd rather shut them down than destroy them - I want to find out how these droids are being sabotaged, maybe even turn them against whoever's sabotaging them."_

From what she had learned and suspected, the droids are being controlled by someone. She left the desk and went to the door until she stopped and heard a voice.

_"...be careful... there is much energy in the room beyond... yet it stems form nothing that lives..." Kreia said._

"Kreia? Wh-?" Meetra said.

_"...can you not sense them... reach out... cast aside you sight, cast aside what you see, and instead, reach out with you perceptions..." Kreia said._

Meetra followed her advice and sensed several mining droids behind the door.

_"...ah, you can feel them... the droids you cannot perceive, but the small oscillations of energy... that you can feel... echoing outwards..." Kreia said._

Meetra opened the door and threw an ion grenade she found, it destroyed two of the droids. The last one fire at her until Meetra dodged it so quickly and did something she never though she could do again. She force push the droid against the wall, it shut down afterwards.

_"Ah... you hear it. It is faint... but it is there." Kreia said._

"What is happening?" Meetra asks.

_"It is the Force you feel... it has not been so long s for you to forget..." Kreia said._

"But it doesn't feel like it did... it feels like it is coming from across a great distance." Meetra said.

_"Do not turn away from it. Listen... feel it echoing within you... Come, I shall guide you down the familiar paths - you will need it if we are to survive and escape from this place." Kreia said._

Meetra regained her connection to the force, she had though that she lost the force from the last days in the Mandalorian Wars, since Malachor V. Somehow it came back to her, only a small connection, but slowly coming back to her. She'll have to use what she knows about the force in order to survive this place. She'll have to become a Jedi again.


	2. Peragus II Part II

**Peragus II Part II**

Meetra regained her connection to the force, she'll need the force to fight off the rogue droids and who knows what else. She enter the administration floor. One droid fired at her, she used force speed to move fast and swings her blade at it. She found another, it fires off at her, she held out her hand and absorbed the energy, she fire off her blaster at it and also shot the other droid. She sees two more droids together and throw an ion grenade, taking them both out. She went to the screen and spotted another droid below the console, she jumped up and swing her blade down. She found another door, magnetically sealed, even a plasma torch won't open it. She sensed two more droid nearby, she went to find them, she fired off her blaster at one, then she speed up and swing her blade at it.

All the droids in the area are taken out. Meetra felt exhausted from the battle, using the force at her current level took a lot out of her. She felt sweaty from the battle that it showing off on her skin. She went to check on the docking door, it's locked and shows that there is no ship dock to it. The Ebon Hawk must be in a different part of the facility. She then found a door that used to be shielded before she fought off the droid. It apparently shut down after taking them all out. She approached it and sensed someone inside, still alive.

_"Beyond this door someone yet lives... be mindful... his thoughts are... difficult to read... but you have nothing to fear from this one... and he might yet prove useful..." Kreia said._

She opens the door and sees man, not dressed in miner uniform but is in a force cage. Atton sees a beautiful woman coming in, she all dressed in bra and panties, she is all sweaty and has quite a body, she looks like an angel. She see him eyeballing her, especially her chest that shows off her cleavage.

"Nice outfit - what, You miners change regulation uniforms while I've been here?" Atton said.

"I'd keep those eyes up, and tell me who you are." Meetra said.

"Atton... Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shake hands. The field only causes mild electrical burns." Atton said.

"Care to explain why you're locked up?" Meetra said.

"Security claimed i violated some trumped-up regulation or another - take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening to me shortly before they stopped feeding me. Now that's criminal." Atton said.

"This facility's deserted. What happened?" Meetra said.

"You mean before or after that Jedi showed up? Either way, it's a real short story. You see, this Jedi shows up, and you know what there's one Jedi, the Republic will soon be crawling up your ion engine in no time. But the story gets better. See, some of the miners get it into their ferrocrete skulls that since the Jedi's unconscious, they can collect the bounty the Exchange has posted for live Jedi. Well, what passes for the law here didn't like that idea, so the two groups started fighting. Then there was some big explosion, I was sitting here for a long time, then you showed up in your underwear and things got a lot better." Atton said.

"There's a bounty on captured Jedi? Why?" Meetra said.

"Don't know much about it. Maybe the Exchange wants one as a trophy, or somebody's got something against Jedi and is looking to collect. Not many Jedi left... wouldn't surprise me if the bounty's pretty high." Atton said.

"Not many Jedi left? What happened to them?" Meetra said.

"The ones that weren't killed in the Jedi Civil War ended up switching off the lightsabers long ago. Word is, there's not even a Jedi Council anymore, but who knows?" Atton said.

She is shocked to hear that the Jedi Order is gone. She heard about the Jedi Civil War that her old friend Revan started as a Sith and ended as a Jedi.

"I had heard rumors of a war - but a war between Jedi?" Meetra said.

"Yeah, Revan, Malak, and the Jedi that went to join them in the Mandalorian Wars. They turned against the other Jedi and had a scrap that almost laid waste to the galaxy. Heh. Where have you been?" Atton said.

"Just tell me what happened next." Meetra said.

"Well, I wasn't there, but like all Sith, Revan and Malak turned on each other. After they turned on the Jedi, of course." Atton said.

"I was led to believe that Revan saved the Jedi - and the Republic." Meetra said.

"I guess... there's rumors all over space about it. All I heard was Revan returned to pay Malak back for trying to kill her in the first place. You know women." Atton said.

Atton mistake Revan for a woman, not a lot of people seen Revan's true face due to him wearing the helmet during the wars.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I just hoped Revan was a woman." Atton said.

Meetra is glad that Revan was redeemed and able to return as a Jedi. She wasn't so lucky after Malachor V, she got exiled instead. If she still had the force, she might had likely join Revan and the other Jedi to becoming Sith. In a way, she was lucky. But all this talk about Revan is in the past, she needed to focus on the present.

"I had some more questions for you." Meetra said.

"Look, not like your half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but..." Atton said.

Atton realize that she wasn't one of the miners, but the Jedi since the kept referring to the Jedi as a 'her'.

"Hey, wait a minute - you're the Jedi the miners were talking about. Where is everybody?" Atton said.

"I don't know - this facility seems abandoned.." Meetra said.

"The miners can't all be gone. But if they are... Look - hey, let me out, and I can help you. I can. I've gotten out of trouble countless times." Atton said.

"Tell me your plan, and we can go from there." Meetra said.

"This facility isn't a military installation, which means we may have a chance. You shut down this cell's security field, and I can reroute the emergency systems so we can get to the hangers. We grab a ship and then we fly out of here." Atton said.

"I trust you. And if we work together, we may be able to get out of this mess." Meetra said.

She shut down the field and freed Atton. He steps out and went to the locker to retrieve his heavy blaster pistol, he strap it to his holster.

"Great - now to business. Let's got to the command console." Atton said.

"All right, let's go." Meetra said.

They left the holding cell and went to the command console. Atton takes control of the console.

"All right, here we are. Now this console is set on automatic hail, you may have heard it when you came in. The asteroid drift charts are constantly being updated, so it sends out a transmissions to incoming vessels so they don't get crushed into space dust. The hail warns them to keep their distance until orbital drift charts are transmitted, and then provides docking instructions to incoming ships... usually freighters. Thing is, you can bounce that same transmissions back to the comm here... and suddenly, you've got access to the communications system from the inside." Atton said.

He worked his skills and got control of the console.

"Pure pazaak - the console's our. Now, all we need to do is re-activate the turbolifts, canel the emergency lockdown... hey." Atton said.

Atton notice that something is wrong with the system.

"Sounds like you're about to tell me something I don't want to hear." Meetra said.

"This system's been severed from the main hub - after it was locked down from remote. You can't even reroute the system, it's been cut clean." Atton said.

"That wouldn't be standard procedure in an emergency lockdown." Meetra said.

"No - someone tried to lock down this whole level tight, and leave us here. Trapped." Atton said.

"Is there anything else we can do with this console?" Meetra said.

"I doubt it. All we have is communications back, for all the good trying to shout in a vacuum will do us." Atton said.

"Can we contact the miners?" Meetra said.

"We could try. But if the miners were trying to trap you up here and probably kill you, why not call them and chat? I don't think a friendly call is going to wake them up." Atton said.

"Let's see if we can try and reach someone on the comm." Meetra said.

"Be my guest - not much else we can do. The comm's all yours." Atton said.

Meetra took the comms, she founds some more logs, she plays one.

_"...tractored the freighter in... it was lucky it wasn't destroyed when it drifted into the asteroid field. Not much on board - one damaged droid, one annoying protocol droid, and a lot of bodies. Sent the survivor to medical, and the others to the morgue. Didn't recognize the ship's ID code, so we transmitted it to the Republic for some answers... questioned the protocol droid about what happened. Says his Master, the survivor I guess, we on a Republic ship, the 'Harbinger,' when it suffered an engine failure. he says the survivor was a passenger on the vessel and a Jedi. If so, that's going to mean tr-"_

The log got cut off. She then plays the next one.

_"...inventoried the bodies and cargo - everything matches the protocol droid's story. The T3 had seized up, so we left it in storage in standby mode. Don't know what code will access it - it could be it's voice-activated for all we know... we put the protocol droid to work in maintenance, sorting the mining droid comm routines and updating their recognition sensors... and to shut him up. When the survivor recovers, hopefully we can get them off this station before there's a ri-"_

The log got cut off, she plays the last log.

_"...trouble between the work shifts. Word of the Jedi leaked out, and the miners aren't sure what to do with her. Coorta's mining crew wanted us to collect the creds for the bounty the Exchange has on Jedi, but I put a stop to that. We're contacting Telos to get the Republic records on the Jedi, but nobody w-... no word from the Republic, but I've sent out a broad comm transmission for records on this Ebon Hawk. One of the miners said it used to be a smuggling ves-... accidents are making the miners restless. There droid behavior cores must be undergoing some kind of binary decay... two miners were drilled by a droid's mining laser, and those blasts in the ventilation tunnels nearly caused the whole facility to blow."_

The log finally ended. Seems like this Coorta might be behind what is going on in this facility. Some of the miners wanted to contact the Republic about her, but Coorta and his miners wanted to sell her to the Exchange, their greed might have drove them to kill every miners here. But if they wanted to take her to the Exchange, they could've done it by now. Something might have gone wrong in their plans.

She focused on reaching the dormitories, but no answer. She then reached the hangar bay, she hears a beep in the background, sounds like a utility droid. It could be the T3 droid that came in from the freighter. She hopes that it hasn't gone rogue like the other droids here, she took the chance of contacting it.

"Can you read me?" Meetra said.

_"Dwoooooo… deet? Beep." T3 replied._

"Are you operational?" Meetra said.

_"Beeee-weeeet. Bee-deet." T3 said._

"We're trapped up on the administration level. Can you unlock the turbolifts?" Meetra said.

_"Dooo-reeep. Bee-wheeep." T3 said._

"Is there some other way out of here besides the turbolifts?" Meetra said.

_"Bee-deeeet? Dwoooop-Beep!" T3 said._

"I'd rather risk it than be trapped up here." Meetra said.

_"Dwoooo." T3 said._

* * *

T3 got activated after hearing Meetra's voice, she then instruct it to find a way for her to get out of the administration level. It moves around to search the room, it found a door and unlocks it. It opened up and he see the Ebon Hawk fully restored, the hull repaired. It checked the hanger bay door and the fuel depot door, both are locked.

It found the console to find that its damaged, several parts have been removed.

It left the console to find the parts needed to fix it. It searched the room to find a locked door that can only be opened by explosives, it unfortunately doesn't have any.

It went to the other door and unlocks it. It encountered some mining droids, it used the shock arm to overload the droids. It activated its shields, it went down and fought through any droids in his path.

It went to the fuel depot, it began to search around and finds a couple of droids, it shocked them both. He found a corpse and finds several sonic mines. It also found a datapad and reads it.

_"...purged the fuel lines, and I found three sonic charges attached 'inside.' I checked the work logs and only droids have been in the area. I tried to contact security as soon as I found the explosives, but I can't seem to get a signal through. I've removed the remote detonators, and I'll keep the explosives on me until I can put them in a secure hold in the hangar."_

It left the datapad and returned back to the hangar bay, on its way back it sensed more droids coming equipped with shields. It used the ion grenades to disable them. Once it returned to the room, it placed the mine on the door, it waited until it blows it up and it opens.

It found another utility droid, it's damage beyond repair. It looked around and found the parts needed to fix the console.

It repaired the console with the parts, and got it working up again. It found the hangar logs and access them. It found the procedure that every vessel needs the orbital drift charts to navigate the asteroid field. It tries to transmit the drift charts to the Ebon Hawk's navicomputer, but couldn't due to it being locked.

It accessed hangar logs and played one marked 'contraband.'

_"... a lot of cargo from the Jedi's freighter is being stored in the secure cargo hold until we can pass it through the quarantine checks. And as requested, all the programming spikes the security officers wanted confiscated have been stored there as well to prevent further systems compromises. The secure cargo hold should be safe enough - if anybody wants to break into it, they'd have to blow it up with explosives."_

T3 switched to the Maintenance Violation log.

_"...who ordered the mining droids to repair the Jedi's freighter? I come in here off the work shift, and three of them are repairing the port stabilizers? Did I miss something? Is somebody planning a trip? Because orders that the hangar was to be locked down ever since that Jedi arrived. I don't know what maintenance is up to. But you can't just commission droids for repairs, especially with half the work shifts in med bay! Those droids are needed to repair the ventilation tunnels before gas builds up to terminal levels. It's not like that ship can go anywhere anyway. Even if it had the asteroid orbital drift charts, the navicomputer's been voice-locked. You'd need the access codes to get it spaceworthy. Considering this latest droid commission breach, I'm putting the droids in this sector under the control of the current dock officer. If anyone sends commands to the mining droids outside this terminal, I'll be forced to enact full override." _

T3 then plays the Navicomputer Lock log.

_"...looks like those droids got the vessel working again, even with all the damage it had taken. The maintenance officer still won't admit ordering them to fix it, though. Regardless, still no luck accessing the navicomputer - it's been voice-locked. Maybe by one of the corpses we found on the ship... like the old woman. If so, that ship isn't going anywhere unless we rip out the navicomputer and put in a new one, if we even had one to spare. The only reason someone would lock their navicomputer is to hide their astrogation charts - someone didn't want us to know where that ship was going... or where it had been. Only smugglers do that... or someone with something to hide. That Jedi's got a lot of questions to answer."_

There are no more logs to play. T3 then activate the emergency command, but the system is still damaged. It can only open the fuel depot doors, T3 opened the door and left the console.

On the way to the fuel depot, T3 activated its shields and fought through the droids, destroying them one by one. It reached the lift to the fuel depot, T3 entered the lift and went down.

It entered the fuel depot and finds the force fields activated blocking the way the depot and another to the lifts. T3 came across the console and access the logs, according to this a series of explosions enacted the emergency lockdown, but someone created a false fuel leak to activate the lockdown to contain the so called 'blasts'. T3 accessed the emergency systems schematics, it opened the emergency hatch on the Administration Level, it opened up.

T3 logged out and was about until it encounter someone or something in its path.

_"Beee-reeeeeep! BEE-DEET!" T3 yelled out._

T3 got hit with an ion shot and it got disabled.


	3. Peragus II Part III

**Peragus II Part III**

Meetra and Atton still waits in the command console for T3 to come through. They both remained quiet until Atton looked at Meetra, for a Jedi she sure is beautiful like an angel. Still seeing her in her underwear, could see a couple of scars on her body. He couldn't help but see her bust, about 34D from his point of view. What caught his attention is the gold ring necklace resting between her cleavage, it looked Alderaanian, it must've been important to her. Meetra could sense Atton staring at her, he broke off his view.

"So, uh, how long have been a Jedi? Must be tough, you know... no family, no husband..." Atton said.

"No tougher than enduring your false sympathy while you're staring at my chest." Meetra said.

Atton got nervous as she caught on to him.

"Hey, I wasn't try-" Atton said.

They broke of the conversation as they hear a beep from the console, the emergency hatch to the tunnels has been opened. But no word from T3, Meetra hoped to hear back from it. Something might have happened to it.

"Hey, what do you know - that little cargo cylinder came through." Atton said.

"It looks like it. But it's strange he didn't contact us on the comm." Meetra said.

"If he got the turbolifts working, then we should have a clear run to the hangar." Atton said.

"The turbolifts are locked down manually, so I had him open the emergency hatch." Meetra said.

"Wait, wait. Don't tell me you're taking that hatch down into the mining tunnels... are you? That explosion I heard came from below. There's probably nothing down there except superheated rock and collapsed blast tunnels. You'd be an idiot to go down there." Atton said.

"A Jedi's life is sacrifice - besides, someone's got to save our skins." Meetra said.

"You're either really brave or really crazy - or both. All right - I'll try to monitor things from up here. Be careful - the only thing moving down there is likely to be mining droids, so don't be playing the hero too hard. Uh, not that I care what happens to you or anything. I just don't want to be trying to get off this rock by myself." Atton said.

Atton hands Meetra a commlink.

"Your concern is noted. I'll be going now." Meetra said.

"I'll keep the commlink open... I may be able to guide you through the tunnels from up here. Don't know if the signal will hold if you get too deep, though." Atton said.

Meetra was about to walk away until Atton asked her something.

"Wait, before you go. You never told me your name." Atton said.

"It's Meetra, Meetra Surik." Meetra said.

"Good luck, Meetra Surik. You'll need it." Atton said.

"To a Jedi, there is no such thing as luck." Meetra smiled.

Atton smiled back as she left.

Meetra arrived at the emergency hatch and enters the lift to the mining tunnels. She went down the lifts and arrived at the tunnel.

* * *

She see a door to the tunnel, she walked up until Atton contacted her via commlink.

_"Can you read me?" Atton said._

"Yes... for a minute, I though you and Kreia were telepathic." Meetra replied.

_"What did you say? Your signal's crammed with static. There's a lot of interference down there - probably caused by that explosion. Still, it looks like there's a route down to the Peragus fuel depot, if the passages haven't collapsed. That explosion knocked out most of the sensors. There should be an emergency crate in the next room. Watch yourself. There's a lot of droids broadcasts in that area, but I can't pin them down." Atton said._

"I'll be careful, then. If you detect anything, signal me." Meetra said.

_"Will do - and be careful down there." Atton said._

She opened the door and found the emergency crate Atton talked about. She looked inside and found mining shield, safety harness, survey gear, but what caught her attention is the miner uniform at the bottom. Finally, she can get dressed and stopped going around half-naked, hopefully to keep Atton from staring at her. She got dressed and it fits perfectly. She equipped the mining shield, then the safety harness around her waist, and survey gear on her head.

_"Find the emergency supplies?" Atton said._

"Yes... and it looks like there's some clothes in here." Meetra said.

_"Dammit. Uh... I mean, good, good to hear it. No sense in you running around half-naked. It's... it's distracting... I mean, for the droids." Atton said._

Atton is disappointed that Meetra is dressed up in uniform, he's gonna miss seeing her like that again. But he still won't forget the sight.

"Pervert." Meetra said in her thoughts.

_"Look, there may be some survey gear and a safety harness inside the crate, too. The miners wear them when staking claims on the asteroids. The survey gear is designed to spot and protect you against sonic mines... and the safety harness can be helpful if you try to disable them." Atton said._

"There's some kind of mining energy shield in this crate, too." Meetra said.

_"Yeah, it's like a military-issue energy shleld, except it's designed to protect the miners against lasers... and heat. Should work against the droid mining lasers. It won't last forever - and certainly not against multiple laser hits - but it may buy you some time if you get ambushed by a battalion of droid." Atton said._

"Got it. Let's go." Meetra said.

_"Uh, just one more thing - I've narrowed down some of the ID signals, and if the numbers are right, you're sharing those tunnels with a battalion of mining droids" Atton said._

"Any advice on taking out these droids?" Meetra asked.

_"Well, these are construction models... they shoot like a moisture farmer militia. Since they rely on ranged weapons, get in close with a melee weapon and start bashing them. In close combat, the guy with a vibroblade has the edge over the guy with the rifle, droid or not. Otherwise, just drill them from a distance - if they're not shielded, that is." Atton said._

"I'll do that. Anything else?" Meetra said.

_"There's got to be some central controller down there. See if you can find a terminal by the main access shaft: that'd be governing intelligence." Atton out._

Meetra proceeded to the tunnels, she came across a place that is collapsed, the place has mines.

_"Watch where you step - I'm picking up a lot of sonic mines down there. Don't run unless you have to, it makes them harder to spot. If you have any skill with demolitions, you might be able to recover them and use them against the droids... that is, if the mines don't get you first. If you have survey gear or a safety harness, put them on - they'll make spotting and disarming the sonic charges a little easier." Atton said._

"Understood, Meetra Surik out." Meetra said.

Meetra cut off and approached a mine, she had some skills in demolition during the wars, though it has been a decade. She'll have to hope that her skills are enough. She was able to approach it with tripping it, she calmly disarms it and collects it. She was successful in getting the mine out without getting killed.

She went a passed by a broken droid, she then spots multiple droids in the tunnel, she force speed fast enough to swing her vibrocutter at them, slashing them off one by one. She took them out, her skill as a swordswoman are impressive, must be from her time wielding a lightsaber, never thought her skill would come in handy with a vibrocutter.

She went out a found a group of droids and was about to fight them off until she heard Kreia's voice.

_"Hold on... you won't be able to fight off droids with shields... You'll need a way to destroy them effectively..." Kreia said._

"How?" Meetra said.

_"Learn to create lightning from the force." Kreia said._

"Force Lightning? Isn't that the technique of the Sith?" Meetra said.

_"Indeed, but it can be used by other force wielders, including the Jedi. Focus inside yourself, channel the force energy in your body, to your hand, imagine the force becoming energy... Now, unleashed that energy..." Kreia said._

Meetra held out her hands and imagine the force become like lightning, she had sparks in her fingers. She began to have the concept of how to use force lightning.

The droids then see Meetra approaching, they activated their shields. Meetra used her hands to fire off force lightning at the droids, it overload them. More droids coming to her, she then see sphere looking droid, she fires lightning at it, it exploded taking out the droids in range. It must have a self-destruct.

"Wow." Meetra said.

_"Impressive, but you only scratch the surface of its power. With time and training, you'll able to use it more efficiently." Kreia said._

Meetra is able to use force lightning, though not at it full power. Perhaps she will get to use its full power in time while her connection to the force grows stronger.

She approached the tunnels with steam until Atton contacts her.

_"Hey, watch out. That explosion has super-heated the tunnels ahead. That steam'll cook the skin off you bones. If you can find a mining energy shield, switch it on - it should protect you against the heat if you move quickly enough." Atton said._

"Understood. Meetra Surik out." Meetra said.

Meetra activated the mining shield and force speed through the tunnels, even with the shield she felt so hot that she is sweating underneath her clothes.

"I'm gonna need a good bath after this is all over." Meetra said.

She then spotted some droid in the way, along with another sphere looking droid like before, she throws a sonic grenade at it. The droid exploded like the other one, destroying the rest of the droids. She was about to head forward until Atton contacted her again.

_"You're getting close to something big - I think it's the main ventilation shaft. If so, the central controller should be somewhere nearby. Keep an eye out for it. I'm picking up a lot of droids. If you still have a mining shield. I'd equip it and switch it on." Atton said._

"There aren't just mining droids down here - there are sensor balls, too." Meetra said.

_"Sensors...? Must be maintenance drones. What out, those little pest will try to repair the mining droids if you don't gun them down first. Still, it's odd they're still active after the explosion - they don't have the same shielding as the mining droids. Be careful of those droids, I don't like this." Atton said._

"Understood. Meetra Surik out." Meetra said.

She remembers a technique that Vima Sunrider taught her, an ability to disappear and become invisible. She tries it out and it worked, though with her level of force powers its limited, still have to move fast, she successfully bypass the droids and went to the controls.

She accessed it and shut the down the droids protocol for shooting down organics on this level. She see the containment field blocking the way, she shuts them down too. She found a way out the tunnels, she passed by the mining droids still active though not attacking her, the command function worked. She is on her way to the lifts until Atton called her.

_"Hey, I'm picking up some strange readings - what are you doing down there?" Atton said._

"What kind of readings?" Meetra said.

_"The containments fields in the mining tunnels are shutting down - you need to get out of there before they vent fuel to the surface of the asteroid through the tunnels." Atton said._

"How much time do I have?" Meetra said.

_"I may be able to keep it contained until you get the turbolift to the fuel depot, but not for much longer. I'm locking down the turbolift to the administration section now to keep the blast from spreading. If you've got anything left to down there, make it quick, because where you are is going to get real hot, real soon." Atton said._

Meetra then runs out past the droids and the mines, she heard an explosion coming in, she reached the lifts and went up.

* * *

Meetra jump out the lifts and the door got magnetically sealed, containing the blast, she felt sweaty from the run and smell like smoke from the blast. She is in the fuel depot, she spotted a body, looked like the maintenance officer from the holorecords, and he's dead. Meetra got closer and sees burns on him, attacked by the mining droids no doubt. Behind her a protocol droid came in, an HK series, it didn't attack her, could be the droid that the holorecords talked about.

"Greeting: It is a pleasure to see you alive, Master, provided my receptors are not off-focus. How may I be of assistance?" HK-50 said.

"How do you know me? I'm not your Master." Meetra said.

"Answer: I am a survivor of the Harbinger, just as you were, Master. With the unexpected termination of my previous Master, you are the only organic which I may now serve." HK-50 said.

"Who was your previous Master?" Meetra said.

"Answer: The captain of the Harbinger, Master. I was in transit to Telos to facilitate communications and terminate hostilities... However, we did not arrive at our intended destination." HK-50 said.

"How did you get here from the Harbinger - and how did I?" Meetra said.

"Irritated Answer: Oh, Master, it is such a long, dull story. And not terribly relevant to our current situation." HK-50 said.

"For a droid, you don't take order too well, Now tell me what happened." Meetra said.

"Hesitant Explanation: That has been the subject of considerable discussion since our arrival here, Master. Many have attempted to claim you and this unit as salvage. I was crudely interrogated concerning our brief history together on board the Harbinger... before its communications, weapons, and engines suffered the cascade failure that disabled the ship." HK-50 said.

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Meetra said.

"Speculation: It is possible you were incapacitated and locked in the well-shielded cargo compartment as the Harbinger was being systematically crippled, Master." HK-50 said.

"But how did I get from the Harbinger to here?" Meetra said.

"Recitation: Following the unusual set of coincidences that led to the cascade failure in the Harbinger's systems, we were boarded by a small freighter with unknown ID codes. It appeared that this freighter had been attacked, and the captain wanted to study it. This freighter appeared to be still spaceworthy. Your cargo compartment was breached, and you were taken on board the freighter shortly before the Harbinger's system began to go critical. I, too, managed to board the freighter before the Harbinger's destruction. We were most fortunate to have survived, Master." HK-50 said.

"Any ideas what had attacked the small freighter?" Meetra said.

"Evaluation: Master, I do not know. Judging from the damage, it had been attacked by a much larger vessel. And when it attempted to escape the Harbinger with you on board, it was fired on again. Addendum: It does seem odd that such a small vessel has a high probability of attracting the attention of much larger vessels. Not a welcome trait in a freighter, to be sure." HK-50 said.

"Why would they take me aboard?" Meetra said.

"Explanation: I believe it was a smuggler's vessel by the name of the 'Ebon Hawk.' Speculation: As to its purpose, I do not know. Perhaps it was always its intention to play dead, then kidnap you off the Harbinger and rob me of my bounty." HK-50 said.

"Bounty?" Meetra said.

"Clarification: By bounty, I refer to you life, Master. It would pain me to see you damaged in any way. That is why the arrival of this 'Ebon Hawk' caused me considerable distress." HK-50 said.

"Why did the Ebon Hawk came here?" Meetra said.

"Apology: My memory core cannot provide a clear answer on that point, Master. Suffice to say that once we arrived at this floating rock, our situation became more clearer." HK-50 said.

"How so?" Meetra said.

"Explanation: Despite my market value, Master, the miners were far more interested in you. It did not take long for me to ascertain the reason for this. While an HK protocol droid is a valuable price of property, Jedi are worth much more in certain... exclusive markets across the galaxy. Painful Admission: I must confess to feelings of inferiority at the speculated difference between my value and the price for you capture. I was forced to remind myself it was not due to a failing of my model or function, but because you were a Jedi." HK-50 said.

"How did they find out I was a Jedi?" Meetra said.

"Surprised Answer: Why, I told them, Master. You are the exiled Jedi who served with Revan in the Mandalorian Wars, are you not? I hope all that has happened has been the result of a miscommunication. If so, then the problem lies with the coreward databases, which are notoriously spotty." HK-50 said.

"'Unpleasantness?' What are you talking about?" Meetra said.

"Answer: All that has happened, has been because they believe you to be a Jedi, Master. They debated what to do with you as you lay unconscious in the medical bay. One group seemed intent on selling you as property. The other group opposed this." HK-50 said.

"Then what happened?" Meetra said.

"Three standard hours after the division between the miners became apparent, accidents began to occur throughout the facility. A result of improper maintenance, I believe. These accidents coincided with the degradation of the mining droid behavioral cores... crude models are prone to such failures, resulting in murderous rampages. The mortality rate of organics in the facility rose quickly." HK-50 said.

"So what happened to the rest of the miners?" Meetra said.

"Many miners began to join you in the medical bay as a cascade of flawlessly- timed detonations occurred in isolated gas pockets in the lower levels of the facility. The explosions herded the miners into emergency sections of the station, quickly and efficiently cutting them off from communications and facility control... but sadly enough, not the ventilation systems." HK_50 said.

"Sadly enough? What do you mean?" Meetra said.

"You see, the explosions had damaged specific sections of this facility's ventilation systems, causing a slow, lethal build up of toxic fumes in the dormitory level." HK-50 said.

"Are you responsible for all this?" Meetra said.

"Defensive Answer: Master, I am a protocol droid, not a well-crafted assassination droid of unrivaled sophistication. To have carried out the actions that took place here would have required an unusual set of skills. It is highly unlikely I possess the knowledge of how to reprogram the memory cores of base-worker class droids into killing machines... let alone to terminate the organics at this facility, utilizing only Aratech 500 series laser mining drills and explosives fashioned from proton missile cores!" HK-50 said.

"I think you are responsible." Meetra said.

"Admission: I cannot and will not attempt to change your mind, Master. I would urge you to consider that the kolto tank treatments may have caused some disorientation." HK-50 said.

"Do you know who administered sedatives to the kolto tanks in the medical bay, killing the incapacitated miners?" Meetra said.

"Conjecture: The administration of a large dose of sedatives over a short period of time would likely prove fatal to miners, although not to a Jedi. For a Jedi, it would simply render them unconscious for ease of transport. Quite inventive." HK-50 said.

"Is that pride I hear in your voice?" Meetra said.

"Answer: I was merely commenting on the idea itself, Master, not the execution of the idea. Though that, too, was inventive. Besides, Master, those miners intended to murder you. Or worse. Any complaints they would have at being murdered would be the highest form of hypocrisy." HK-50 said.

"I've heard enough. I'll be going now." Meetra said.

Meetra left the droid alone, still being cautious about it, she still doesn't trust it. She left the room and proceeded through the fuel depot, she encounter more droid, she used force lightning on the maintenance droid, it blew up along with the droids. She then finds another droid, and swings her sword at it, taking it out. She went to the door, and find a couple of taller droids, she used force lightning of them, destroying them.

She opened another door and a fought off another droid, using her sword to take it out. After taking the droids out, she went to the console and unlocks the lift to the administration level, she also see the airlock to the outside. She tries to access it, but it is voice-printed. She then has an idea that might work. She used force lightning to destroy the console, the door to the airlock opened up. She went and encountered floating mines, she used lightning to destroy them all at the same time.

She opened the inner airlock door, she found a locker and inside is a space suit, she puts it on and sealed the inner airlock, after that she opened the outer airlock and went outside in space.


	4. Peragus II Part IV

**Peragus II Part IV**

Meetra is walking outsider the exterior of the asteroid, she sees some fuel venting out in her path, she stopped as to wait until it stops, it did for a short time, she moved quickly before it vents out again. She see the administration window as she walks on the exterior. Inside, Atton got a read on Meetra's signal.

"It's about time. I lost your signal after you left the mining tunnels. Now you're coming in clear... _except I'm picking you up on the exterior of the facility, on the asteroid's surface. That can't be right._" Atton said.

"I'm right outside the observation window." Meetra said.

Atton looks out and see her in a space suit.

"Huh? What are you doing out there?" Atton said.

"I need to reach the miners in the dormitory section, and this is the only way to get there." Meetra said.

"You're crazy. Even for a Jedi. Look, you need to get out of there... quick." Atton said.

"Something wrong?" Meetra said.

"What little is left of the facility's venting systems have gone active, most likely from the explosions in the mining tunnels. They're venting Peragus fuel deposits into space through the exteriors vents - right in your path." Atton said.

"Can't you shut them down?" Meetra said.

"I can't - I'm locked out of the main systems here, I couldn't shut it down if I tried. The vents look like they've been purposely rerouted to vent the gases to the exterior, and only in the last few minutes. It's almost as if..." Atton said.

He checks the console, it got tripped.

"Oh, what now?!" Atton said.

There is a ship coming in.

"I don't believe this - there's a ship coming in, sending a docking code. I have a bad feeling about this." Atton said.

They both see from a distance, a ship just jumped out of hyperspace. It a Republic ship, unknown to them on the bridge is a Sith Lord who took command of it. The ship flew to Peragus, they both see it up close, Meetra recognized the marking on the ship, its the Harbinger. It began docking procedures, and it successfully docked with the facility. She also see the fuel line connecting to the ship's engine.

_"He has come." Kreia's voice_

Meetra heard Kreia again, she then proceeded to the dormitories, managing to avoid the vents. She entered the airlock and is inside, she removed the space suit.

* * *

She encounter two droid upon entering, swing her sword at them, defeating them. She then ventured throughout the area, encountering even more droids, including fire extinguishing turrets that fires off carbonite freezing rays. She'll have to avoid getting hit by those rays. She fought her way through the droids, destroying them one by one. On her way through, she couldn't sense anyone alive around here, she only found corpses on the ground.

She took out all the droids in the area, she went inside the medical station and found a breather mask that she can use to protect herself against the toxic air.

She came back to the dormitories and logged onto the console, she rerouted it and go control of it. She ended the dormitory emergency lockdown and the door behind her opened. She came across two doorways to the dormitories, she pick the one on her right. She opened the door and fought off a mining droid, swinging her vibrocutter and cutting it down. She enter the dormitories and sees the toxic fumes inside. She puts on her mask and enters.

She found more bodies inside laying on the ground, the toxic fumes must've killed them, they never had a chance. She searches the rooms one by one. In one of the rooms in the refresher is a log from the mine foreman, someone must be getting rid of evidence. She found the dock officer on the ground dead holding a log, she took it from him. She looked around and found nothing left.

She left for the other dormitory and fought off the last droid on the way. After taking out the droid, she went inside the dormitory and sees the toxic fumes inside like the other dormitory with more bodies on the floor. She found the administration officer on the floor with log in his hand. After finishing her search, she went to the log console and insert the mine administration hololog and plays emergency status.

_"This may be the beginning of a long record - it's about an hour after the facility suffered the explosion that triggered the emergency lockdown. Just finished helping the dock officer set up the transmission relay. Not much signal strength, but it's better than nothing. The transmission gives the code to open the turbolift when... or if... help arrives. The code is a simple group of five numbers - three, seventeen, thirteen, then the next two numbers a-"_

_"Sir, couldn't we contact the med bay? Maybe the Jedi's awake - if so, she could help us."_

_"No good - the link to the medical computer was severed from the hub, just like the administration console. Even if the Jedi wakes up, how would we get the dormitory turbolift code to her? Without it, the turbolift to the administration level is locked down."_

She plays the one marked 'Inventory and Supplies.'

_"We just took an inventory of our supplies. We've got enough emergency rations in the dormitories to last about a month, but with all the problems in the facility, I don't know how we'll last. I wish we could contact the Jedi, maybe she could... but no, she's still floating in that damn tank. Someone's played us for fools - and since Coorta and his crew aren't locked in here with us, it's pretty clear who it was. If I ever catch with that Mandalorian-loving son of a... At least the air scrubbers are still working, even though they're tied into the... Hey, what's happening to the ventilation system? It's..."_

Meetra watches the hologram as the administration officer is dying along with the others in the dormitory, right in the spot where they've died.

She insert the mine foreman hololog and plays 'Much Trouble!". The foreman is an alien, Meetra can understand his language.

_"Work report: It has been two days since the broken Jedi come to the facility. Work efficiency is down and fuel is backing up in the vents, waiting for processing. The fight frequency increases - Coorta and his crew think we should take the Jedi, then split the many credits by selling Jedi to Exchange. Tried to convince me to join them! I want nothing to do with Exchange! They are like a big violent family that do terrible things to outsiders who deal with them! But Coorta does not care! In my mind, it is better letting the Jedi go where ever a Jedi wants to go. When Jedi get mad, they start big wars, set galaxy on fire."_

She then switched to 'Talk with Coorta Failure!'.

_"I had a careful, inoffensive talk with Coorta, and asked him to not make trouble with Jedi. I remind him we were ordered to leave Jedi alone, and we should follow orders, or facility fall apart! My words had much sense, but Coorta got all angry in human face, then said the facility is going to fall apart anyway. After talk, I listen to him talking to the maintenance officer on comm, they going to smuggle the Jedi off of Peragus! Why do they do this? I am thinking of repeating this to the administration officer, but that will cause more trouble, cause more inefficiency! What do I do?"_

She plays the final log marked 'Must take Action."

_"I heard last comm talk from Coorta to maintenance officer. Maintenance officer said he had big plan for disabling station, leaving us all trapped here while he and Coorta escape with the Jedi. I am still afraid of Coorta, who is big, loud, and unreasonable, so I went to the maintenance officer, who is smaller, more sensible, more Sullustan. I asked him why he make trouble with Coorta. Then maintenance officer crack eyebrow hair at me, pretend to not know what talking about, saying he not speaking to Coorta at all! Why all human lie? Can't wait any longer. Must t-"_

She see Coorta killing the foreman.

_"Your ears always were too big, Sien. Come on, if the maintenance officer comes through on the explosions, these dorms are going to be filling up soon. And shut that damn datapad off and throw it down the refresher."_

Looks like Coorta and the maintenance officer could be behind this, Coorta greed drove him to kill anyone who get in his way. He could have had the droids turn on the maintenance officer to cut him out. But why didn't Coorta take her when she was still in the tank, something else is missing in this story.

She inserted the dock officer hololog and plays 'Evacuation.'

_"We managed to get to the dormitories - we should be safe here. We've been trying to use the holo-transmitter to beam a transmission to the administration level to end the lockdown, but the administration console's been severed from the main hub. Everyone thinks we should try to evacuate on our own as soon as possible, but there's no way to break the dormitory seals from the inside. I'm going to keep sending distress calls in the meantime. We've been trying to find a way to circumvent the lockdown and get to our hangar bay, but so far, no luck."_

She plays the "Fuel Depot Force Field' log.

_"The situation's worse than we thought. Even if we get out of here, we can't shut down the fuel depot force fields if a fuel leak was detected. If so, the only way off this asteroid is if a ship docks with us - but the only connection to the docking platform is on the administration level, and we can't get up to the docking by while we're trapped here. I only hope someone survived the explosion in the mining tunnels - if not, then we're stranded here unless our transmission reaches a passing ship... or a Telos freighter."_

Meetra plays the last log.

_"... managed to use the holo-transmitter here as a crude relay to beam short-burst transmissions outsider the Peragus facility - with any luck, the transmission will carry beyond the asteroid field. We've set the emergency transmission on automatic playback. We're using a simple military flash code to transmit the code to the turbolifts so maybe our rescuers can get down to the dormitory when they reach the station. Without those turbolift codes, our rescuers wouldn't be able to here from the administration level. And without those codes, we wouldn't be able to get to the administration level if we found a way out of our own. The messages are short distress calls only, since we can't get much signal strength - it's pretty weak, so unless a ship is actively searching the area, it might be a long time before a ship picks up the message. After all, who would be scouring frequencies way out here looking for trouble?"_

Meetra finished listening to the logs and left the dormitories. She took of the mask and proceeded out.

She arrived at the only locked room she found, she found a corpse, it's Coorta. She found a log on him.

She accessed the console and plays the camera logs. Sound like a conversation between Coorta and the maintenance officer.

_"...almost didn't make it out of the dormitory section before the lockdown, you murglak! You're cutting it a little to close, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, a regrettable miscalculation on my part. I'm contacting you because I'm picking up a subspace transmission from within that level - is that your doing?"_

_"No, they... they must be trying to use the old relay system to send an emergency signal. I doubt they know what's really going on. Hey, this turbolift's locked down... Try the code again - and don't worry about the miners and their transmission. By the time help arrives, we'll be all the way to Nar Shaddaa."_

_"Oh, they won't be leaving the dormitories. They explosion within the tunnel has damaged the ventilation systems, causing breaches in the core exhaust conduits" _

_"What? That's going to kill them all."_

_"Not all of them. But I'm sending a number of mining droids to your location right now to correct that problem."_

_"Coorta, this turbolift's locked down - the sequence isn't working."_

_"Keep trying it! You... why are you doing this? Why me?"_

_"You? It was never about you - the Jedi is all that interests me. But then you had to ruin everything by revealing her identity, and then trying to harm her. And that I cannot allow. Statement: You are a risk, Coorta. You are impulsive... crude... and soon, deceased."_

Meetra heard that voice, the maintenance officer voice changed when said 'Statement'. It was HK-50, he is the mastermind behind everything going on here, masquerading as the maintenance officer. He sent several mining droids to kill Coorta and his crew, they all died on the hologram.

_"Mocking Query: Coorta? Coorta, are you dead yet? Smug Statement: I believe I forgot to mention that I reversed the turbolift codes in case you managed to get this far."_

She was right about HK-50, but now she needs to get to the administration level to join up with Kreia and Atton. She sliced the console and got the turbolifts working, she went in and went up.

* * *

She arrived at the administration level to find Kreia waiting for her.

"I have felt a disturbance... our enemy is here. We must leave at once." Kreia said.

"Enemy?" Meetra said.

"The one that fired upon the Ebon Hawk as we attempted to rescue you... and he will not let us go without blood being shed." Kreia said.

"Wait - who is this enemy?" Meetra said.

"The story is a long one, and time is short. Come - we must go, and quickly." Kreia said.

"All right. Let's go." Meetra said.

"We need to make our way to the docking area on this level. I fear the airlock has already opened, and if so, we must be on our guard. If we cannot reach the Ebon Hawk, then we must find a way to escape on the ship that has docked here." Kreia said.

Meetra and Kreia left for the docking area to join up with Atton. Unknown to them, a pair of Sith Assassins came out cloaking watching them go, they then cloaked back.

Meetra and Kreia joined up with Atton. Atton is surprised to find another person on this facility still alive.

"What in space is going on? Who's this? Another Jedi? What, did you guys suddenly start breeding when I wasn't looking?" Atton said.

"Atton, there's no time to explain - grab a weapon, and follow me." Meetra said.

"Uh... all right. I'm guessing that Republic ship that just docked isn't carrying friends of yours." Atton said.

"I hope your talent for understatement is offset by your skill with a blaster. If not, then I fear our time together will be short indeed." Kreia said.

"Yeah, and I'm also good at running and drinking, your majesty. And even if you two aren't friends of the Republic, that warship's the only way off this station. Good thing we have a clear run to the shi…" Atton got cut off.

They run into HK-50 armed with a rifle.

"Threat: Master, perhaps I did not enunciate clearly the last time we spoke. I suggested that you should shut down, stay put and wait for rescue." HK-50 said.

"No, you were clear, I just don't listen to assassin droids." Meetra said.

"Clarification: 'Assassin droid' is such a crude term, Master, reserved for durasteel drones with only the most archaic kill-programs. The function I preform has been referred to as 'wanton slaughter.' I prefer to see it as a means of facilitating communication, resulting in the termination of hostilities." HK-50 said.

"Are you the one who killed all the miners in the medical bay?" Meetra said.

"Indignant Answer: Master, the miners intended to place you in jeopardy. I could not allow that to take place, so I was forced to negotiate a termination of hostilies. After reprogramming the mining droids to 'mine' any organics they perceived, they began to kill the miners one by one. Then a series of flawlessly-timed explosions drove the miners into their dormitories - where I was able to gas them all at once without wasting time hunting them through the mining tunnels. I then administered a large dose of sedatives to the remaining miners in the med bay, enough to kill them but ensure you slept peacefully. Of course, against my calculations, you awakened from your tank prematurely. I am ashamed by the inconvenience that caused for both of us." HK-50 said.

"Why did you want to capture me?" Meetra said.

"Answer: It is beyond the scope of my programming to probe the motivations of my clients, Master. Suffice to say that I am being well compensated for my services. You have been a difficult target to find. You have been wandering the galaxy since the end of the Mandalorian Wars, leaving little record of your passage. It is as if you did not wish to be found... by hunters such as myself, or more likely, the Jedi Order." HK-50 said.

"Who is this client of yours?" Meetra said.

"Chiding Answer: My programming renders me incapable of revealing the identity of my client, Master. However, I am free to say that my client is wealthy, and very interested in possessing the last of the Jedi." HK-50 said.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me?" Meetra said.

"Answer: No, Master, killing you was never the intention. If you resist my attempts to return you to your kolto tank, however, I may inadvertently fracture your skeleton in several places to incapacitate you." HK-50 said.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will if you leave me no other choice." Meetra said.

Resignation: Very well, Master. If inflicting pain is the only means to resolve this matter, then you leave me no choice." HK-50 said.

Meetra held out her vibrocutter, Atton pulls out his blaster. HK-50 has four floating mines beside him.

Meetra threw a couple of sonic mines at them, they destroyed the mines but HK is still active. Atton fires off his blaster at it. It hit but the droid has tough armor strong enough against blaster. HK shot Atton in the shoulder.

"Atton!" Meetra said.

Meetra used the force to lift HK off the ground, she fires off force lightning at it, hoping to overload it. Kreia stepped in and used force lightning too.

"System... failing... Master." HK-50 said.

Both of them are overloading HK until it exploded, it parts scattered around. Meetra picked up a couple of parts, a part from an utility droid, and an HK part that could come in handy. She went to check up on Atton who is injured.

"Atton." Meetra said.

"I'll be fine, just a scratch." Atton said.

"Let me see." Meetra said.

Atton lets Meetra check him out. The wound doesn't seem that bad. She has an idea that might help.

"Hold still." Meetra said.

Meetra remembered how to use force healing, getting the body to heal part of itself. She held her hand on Atton's shoulder, she used the force to heal him. He could feel it, it hurt a bit at first until it doesn't hurt at all.

"Wow, you must really be an angel. It this doesn't work, there is still a kolto tank left that we both can share for some... healing." Atton smiled.

Meetra get the idea of what he meant by 'healing'.

"Really? Now?" Meetra said.

"Right, lets get going." Atton said.

They all left for the docking door and boarded the Harbinger.


	5. Peragus II Part V

**Peragus II Part V**

Meetra, Atton, and Kreia boarded the Republic warship, the Harbinger, they found it to be all quiet, no sign of the crew.

"Something is wrong... I sense no one on board." Kreia said.

"'You sense no one on board?' Sense any assassin droids creeping up behind us like last time?" Atton said.

"Everyone here has been slain, yet there are few signs of battle, no carbon scoring, no blaster fire. This place has been hit by assassins of a different sort." Kreia said.

"Then what are we doing on this ship? We were better off in the facility! You two are supposed to be Jedi? You two are the worst Jedi I've ever met!" Atton said.

"Calm down - we need a plan, not accusations." Meetra said.

"If the assassin machine was correct, then we cannot reach the hangar... be silent, I need some time to think." Kreia said.

"I saw this vessel dock - when it did, a fuel pipe entered the fuel depot, behind the force field." Meetra said.

"Look, I don't mean to cast another shadow of this, but even if you could reach the ship you came in on, it wouldn't matter. You'll need the orbital drift charts to clear the Peragus asteroid field, unless you want to have the shortest flight out of Peragus ever recorded." Atton said

"Then how did this ship dock here?" Meetra said.

"Well, of course, they have the asteroid drift charts in their navicomputer. They'd have to." Atton said.

"So let's get their codes, then. Then we can worry about reaching the Ebon Hawk." Meetra said.

"Well, we'd have to get to the bridge, I mean... well, that's the biggest problem I can see." Atton said.

"That is a sound plan - for the moment, Let us go. Our enemies gather while we wait here." Kreia said.

"Forgive me, Kreia. I was distracted for a moment. I'll be more mindful of the present." Meetra said.

"Very well." Kreia said.

They proceeded to the bridge to access its navicomputer. Meetra led the way from her experience serving on Republic warships before. They entered the bridge and found the crew of the Harbinger dead on the floor.

They found the navicomputer and accessed it. Meetra downloaded the orbit drift charts to her datapad. She then checked the logs, she played 'Emergency Broadcast.'

_"We have taken on passengers to Telos..."_

_"Sir, we've just received an emergency broadcast... a freighter, under attack by Sith forces."_

_"Can you get an ID on the ship?"_

_"Yes, sir, we have its ID signature... it's not in our databanks, but its profile suggests some low stock freighter... says it's being hit hard by a Sith warship."_

_The Captain remained slient._

_"Sir?"_

_"I'll need to confirm with Command before we move to intercept."_

She then plays 'Sith Warship'.

_"Report."_

_"The Sith warship is empty, sir - we attached an umbilical and sent three strike teams through it, and there's no sign of the crew... or its commander."_

_"There's no one on board? What about the escape pods?"_

_"They're still in their berths, sir - this place, it's empty - it's like a ghost ship."_

_"Then who was firing at the freighter?"_

_"We don't know, sir - the freighter's empty, too, we did a clean sweep, and nothing except a lone T3 unit, badly damaged. Did you still want it tractored-beamed to the Harbinger?"_

_"Search the freighter and the warship one more time - if they're clean, then we'll tractor the freighter over."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"No idea why the Admiral thought that freighter worth all the effort, but we'll find out."_

She plays 'Survivors.'

_"Everyone on the Ebon Hawk was dead, sir... we're starting autopsies within the hour."_

_"What about that Sith corpse we retrieved from the warship?"_

_"We haven't had a chance to fully examine it, sir - he looks human, but he's... fractured in several places."_

_"Keep me posted. Something's wrong here, and I want to know where all those Sith on the warship went."_

Meetra played the final log marked 'Emergency Report.'

_"We're still experiencing a problem with the communications array, and now maintenance is telling me there's a cascade failure in the weapon sys..."_

_"Sir, I just picked up an unusual sound from medlab…"_

_There was a woman's scream in the background and glass being shattered._

_"I have come for the Jedi."_

_"What the hell was that?" _

_"Sir, I don't know - communications just got cut."_

_"Send a security team to medlab! Now!"_

Meetra finished playing the logs. Looks like the Exchange aren't the only ones after her, so are the Sith. Just like the facility, everyone on this ship was killed to get to her.

"They're all dead... because of me." Meetra said.

"Hey, you didn't mean for this to happen. Don't blame yourself." Atton said.

"That assassin droid killed the miner to get to me, now the Sith killed the crew." Meetra said.

"Now is not the time for guilt, we mush focus on getting off this ship." Kreia said.

"You're right, the engine room is this way." Meetra said.

They left the bridge, and make their way to the engine room.

They came across a door that leads to the briefing room, until Meetra stopped as she sensed something... strange.

"Wait!" Meetra said.

"I don't see anything." Atton said.

Meetra used force lightning in front of her, two Sith Assassins appeared when shocked. Then some more appeared out of nowhere, they were cloaked. Atton fires off his blaster, killing one. Meetra swings her vibrocutter at one, cutting his torso, she got his blood on her clothes. Kreia bend down and grabbed one of the assassin's quarterstaff to be used as her weapon.

"What the hell were those?" Atton said.

"They're Sith." Kreia said.

"Sith? I've never seen Sith like those before, especially not invisible. They've started using stealth generators after the war?" Atton said.

"No, it's more like... they used the force to cloak themselves." Meetra said.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Atton said.

"There could still be more around here on the ship, be extra careful." Meetra said.

They entered the briefing room and find a console. Meetra access the console and found briefing logs. She played 'Course Change: Onderon.'

_"...we've been diveret from Onderon to the Outer Rim. There's not enough ships out there, and we're already hard-pressed to keep patrolling the regions under our jurisdiction. I'm afraid we're going to lose it all - there's just not enough ships and too much territory to cover. We're still rebuilding from the war with Malak, and sometimes I wonder if we'll ever recover. Still, we have our orders, and the Republic's put the highest priority on this mission. Looks like the trouble on Onderon will have to wait."_

She then plays 'Passenger Transport."

_"As ordered, we've picked up the passengers from the Outer Rim, and have made quarters for them. Once aboard, we've plotted a course for Telos. We expect to arrive within ten standard days, provided there's no mishaps. I've been ordered to give the passenger no special treatment, nor make any indication of her identity. I have some reservations about turning the Harbinger into a passenger liner, but the order were clear. Whoever this passenger is, she's got diplomatic-level priority, whether she knows it or not."_

She plays 'Distress Signal.'

_"We picked up a distress signal and are sending a message to the Republic for permission to investigate. We have also transmitted the damaged vessel's ID signature to the Republic. According to the message, it's being pursued by Sith forces. There is no match for the vessel in our databanks, but the profile of the distress signal suggests it's a stock freighter of some kind. We'll only know for sure when we arrive. And we'll find out if the signal's genuine or a trap."_

She plays the final log, 'Priority Override.' A conversation between the captain and Admiral Carth Onasi.

_"We wanted to check with you, sir, before diverting course from Telos. There appears to be some battle that has taken place in the sector, and we've received a distress signal."_

_"You have permission to divert course, Captain. If there's a Sith presence in the region, I want you to investigate. The ID signature on the freighter... did you get confirmation on it?"_

_"Yes, sir. We did not have the vessel listed in our databanks, so we transmitted the code to you - was there a match?"_

_"There was, Captain. If you find any trace of that vessel - even wreckage, I want it."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"After you have investigated the sector, resume course to Telos with the passengers. It is of the highest importance that she reach Telos."_

_"Yes, sir. I'll make sure she arrives intact."_

_"Good hunting, Captain. Admiral Onasi out."_

_Carth cuts off transmission._

_"Sometimes I wonder if the right hand of the Republic knows what the left hand is doing. I'm always being kept in the d-"_

_HK-50 appeared in the hologram._

_"Query: You sent for me, Captain?"_

_"Yes, I need you to check on the passenger again, see if there's anything she needs. Try not to be too obvious about it. Her safety is our top concern."_

_"Statement: I shall use the 'utmost' discretion, Captain. As always, it is my pleasure to serve."_

Meetra know that HK's statement is 'bantha fodder.' It was going to take her away from the Harbinger to whoever its client is. Apparently the Republic also knows that Meetra is a Jedi. The Exchange, the Sith, and the Republic are after her, what makes her so important even though she is not a Jedi anymore.

She left the console and proceeded to the engine room. They encountered more assassins on the way, they fought through them without any difficulty. She is surprised that they didn't carry any lightsabers, that could have made thing harder for them.

They arrived on the ship's dormitories, Meetra came across a room she recognized, her quarters while she was a passenger on the Harbinger.

"Are you all right?" Kreia said.

"These were my quarters." Meetra said.

"This was your room, when?" Atton said.

"Before I lost consciousness and woke up on Peragus." Meetra said.

"We do not have time. Whatever you intend to do, do it quickly." Kreia said.

She entered the room and found a locked footlocker, she used the codes to access it, it still worked. She found a armband, a datapad, some spare clothes that she took out to take, but what got here attention the most is the holocron. Meetra showed them a Jedi holocron that she kept since her exile. It was given to her by Vima Sunrider during her first years training as a Padawan.

"Is that what I think it is?" Atton said.

"Indeed, a holocron. I'm surprised that you have one even after your exile." Kreia said.

"It has some sentimental value to me." Meetra said.

Meetra grabbed a pack and place all her items inside it. She also red the datapad and found that she is requested to report to the Medical Bay for routine examination. She remember that the medical bay is last thing she remembered before she lost consciousness. That could be where everything happened to her.

They left the dormitories and made way to the medical bay. They also fought more assassins on the way. They took care of the assassins and made it to the medical bay, the see a medical droid, some kolto tanks, and one broken tank that looked like someone burst their way out. She access the console, she found the log about her, she was administered a dosage during her last day on the Harbinger, looks like HK-50 might have planned her examination, have her sedated and smuggle her offboard the ship.

After that she checked the record logs, played 'Sith Wreckage Report.'

_"Something's wrong, Ever since we picked up that Sith firefight in the region, crewman haven't been reporting for their shifts, and I can't reach people on the comm. The strange thing is, I keep feeling like someone's watching us, here in the ship, but I can't see anyone, I don't like this."_

Meetra played 'Sith Survivor.'

_"Checking the survivor from the Sith vessel - I'm not sure whether he's alive or dead, or what's even keeping him together. His flesh is cracked and scarred, and I'm registering several thousands fractures in his skeleton, as if each bone was splinted repeatedly over time... and then put back together. Judging from the scar tissue, I believe these wounds took place before his death. If so, he must have been in constant pain. I have no idea what's been keeping him together."_

She plays the last log 'Emergency Broadcast.'

_"This is the medical officer. The soldiers sent to the medical bay have just... died. I don't know where the subject went - I think he's gone to find more of the crew. With him are Sith… they just appeared right out of thin air, like they were wearing stealth generators, but... I think they were always aboard. When we stopped to pick up that freighter, they must have come on board the Harbinger. I have no idea how many are on the ship... there could be only a few, or as many as hundred. And with communications cut off, we can't call for help. I think that... thing... in the tank was a Sith Lord... alive the whole time, waiting for something to wake him up."_

The last log ended, they found out how the Sith came on the Harbinger.

Meetra found the recording from that day, they watched it.

They see a body inside the tank, all scarred and broken. They see it move. The soldier noticed it, it woke up and the soldier got scared. The soldier ran and the Sith Lord burst out of the tank.

"Whoa, talk about a freak in nature." Atton said.

"Let's get going." Meetra said.

"They left the medical bay, they were able to grab some medical supplies before they left. They encountered more assassins as they go, Meetra would swing her blade, Atton fires his blaster, and Kreia using her staff.

After they left the area, they got closer to the engine room and a way off this ship. Atton stopped as he got a feeling that something is wrong.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Atton said.

"What's wrong?" Meetra said.

"Don't you feel it? Something's gonna get real wrong, real quick." Atton said.

"How do you know that?" Meetra said.

"You don't survive on the Rim as long as I have without knowing when trouble's coming." Atton said.

"We'll have to be careful, then. But we have to keep moving." Meetra said.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn ya. Trust me, when it comes to staying alive. I'm rarely wrong about these things." Atton said.

Meetra took his advice in consideration. They opened the door and went straight through until they've stopped. They turned around and see someone. The Sith Lord from the recording in front of their eyes, and he is walking up towards them armed with a lightsaber. To Atton's eyes, he looks like he sleeps with vibroblades by the amount of scars on him.

"I came to warn you, Jedi. You know not the path you walk." Darth Sion said.

Kreia pulls out her quarterstaff and prepares to fight.

"This battle is mine alone. I am not defenseless." Kreia said.

She went up to between them and Sion.

"He cannot kill what he cannot see, and power has blinded him long ago. Run, I shall be along shortly." Kreia said.

She went of face Sion as she locked the door.

"Come on, we have to go." Atton said.

"We can't just leave her." Meetra said.

"We didn't force her to go, but we must make the most of it while we still can." Atton said.

Meetra didn't like the idea of leaving Kreia behind to get slaughtered, but Atton has a point. Her sacrifice would be for nothing if they didn't see it through to the end.

They left as they found a console to unlock the engine room, the door open and they proceeded to the engine room. They enter and see the ion engine, they unlocked the hatch to the fuel line. They arrive at the fuel line.

"Tell me you're joking. We are not going to cross back into Peragus facility through the fuel line - that's crazy!" Atton said.

"Atton, you need to trust me. Come on." Meetra said.

"Alright... but I know I'm going to regret this." Atton said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kreia and Darth Sion face off.

"I sense you, my Master. Faint... weak." Darth Sion said.

"Your sense betray you. As you betrayed me." Kreia said.

"After all that happened, still you live. You are difficult to kill." Darth Sion said.

"For one as limited as you, perhaps. To have fallen so far and learned nothing - that is your failing." Kreia said.

"The failure is yours. No longer do your whispers crawl within my skull. No longer do I suffer beneath teachings that weaken us. And now you run in search of the Jedi. They are all dead, save one - and one broken Jedi cannot stop the darkness that is to come." Darth Sion said.

Kreia hold up her quarterstaff. Sion activated his lightsaber, it red blade severed Kreia's left hand, she screamed in pain.

* * *

Meetra yelled out in pain as she felt the pain in her left hand, Atton noticed something with Meetra. She looked like she is in pain.

"Wh- what's wrong? Are you all right?" Atton said.

Meetra is on her knees, with tears in her eyes. Atton got on his knees and sees Meetra.

"Damn it, hold on! It's only a little farther. Don't give up on me now!" Atton said.

Meetra could feel the pain go away, but she felt something has happened to Kreia.

"What happened to you?" Atton said.

"Kreia... I think she was wounded... badly." Meetra said.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Atton said.

"I... think it was through the Force." Meetra said.

"Look - if she's in pain, than that pain's buying us time we can't afford to waste. Especially if Sleeps-With-Vibroblades gets tried of playing with her and decides to use us for target practice next.." Atton said.

"All right... let's go." Meetra said.

They both entered the fuel line that leads straight to the fuel depot.

* * *

They walked inside the fuel line. Meetra and Atton could smell the fuel around them as they walk.

"What an incredible smell you've discovered." Atton said.

"If we're lucky, we'll get to the ship and get of this rock. We'll have time to clean up once on board." Meetra said.

"Sound like an invitation, there is only one refresher on every ship. We could share, I'll help you wash your back." Atton smiled.

Meetra gave him a look.

"Or you could use it first, and I'll use it later, if that is acceptable." Atton said.

Meetra smiled as he never ceases to flirt with her ever since she came to him wearing her underwear.

On their way, they found a T3 unit in the fuel line, damaged but still active.

"It's an utility droid - looks like it's been hit with an ion charge and dumped here." Atton said.

Meetra got the part from the HK unit they fought, it must have removed it from T3. She placed inside the droid and it recovered at full power.

"Dee... reet. Dee... eet?" T3 said.

"I know - we ran into the 'protocol droid' earlier, he attacked us, too." Meetra said.

"Dee... dree... eet." T3 said.

"Don't blame yourself. If you hadn't gotten us out of the administration level, we'd have never made it this far." Meetra said.

"Dee - dreet." T3 said.

"Come on, then - we have to hurry." Meetra said.

T3 joined Meetra and Atton to get to the Ebon Hawk, since it is the only droid that has access to the navicomputer on the ship. It seems to accept Meetra as it's new master, since it became Meetra's droid, she became the new captain of the Ebon Hawk.

On the way out of the fuel line, they found an control conduit for the hangar bay, they took it. Meetra also removed a mine in their path, she disarms it and goes out. They encountered the few mining droids left and began fighting them. T3 uses it lasers and shock arm to destroy them. They found a force field still active, it would only shut down when the mines from the fuel lines are disarmed. They went back down and disarmed every mine in each tunnel.

After they're done with the disarming, the force fields have shutdown, giving them a freeway to the hangar. They arrived at the turbolift and went up to the hangar.

They got off the turbolift and see the Ebon Hawk in their sights, the hull has been restored and it's spaceworthy. They fought through the droids and reach the door to the hangar. Atton tries to open it, but it is magnetically sealed.

"This door's magnetically sealed. I can't believe this! The ship's right out there, and we can't get to it." Atton said.

"Beee-reeeeet! Deet!" T3 said.

"What? The console?" Meetra said.

"Huh? What is that piece of junk saying?" Atton said.

"He said he can open the door to the hangar, he just needs to access the hangar terminal up on the platform." Meetra said.

"How can you even understand that noise?" Atton said.

"I served with a lot of utility droids in the... well, many years ago." Meetra said.

"All right, well, if he can slice the door open from the terminal above, don't let me stop him." Atton said.

T3 went up to the console, he found out that the only thing needed is the power conduit. Meetra came in and help T3 fixed the console. They place the power conduit and got the blast door to open up.

They proceeded to the hangar, fighting off some droids. They also sees mines in their path, Meetra used force lightning to clear the path, T3 helped using it shock arm. They were able to destroy all the mines in the area.

They found the pathway is through the toxic fumes. T3 sliced into the terminal and shuts down the decontamination system, the gas is being sucked out of the room. It is safe to past through.

They finally reached the hangar and see the Ebon Hawk so close.

"All right, lets board and get off this rock." Atton said.

"Yeah, lets" Meetra said.

They all boarded the Ebon Hawk, preparing to leave Peragus II for good.


	6. Ebon Hawk

**Ebon Hawk**

Meetra and Atton arrived in the cockpit, Atton took the pilot's seat while Meetra took the co-pilot's seat.

"All right, time to wake her up." Atton said.

"Atton!" Meetra said.

They look out the view and see Sith troopers approaching.

"Quick! We're going to need some time to fire up the engines. Let's give the laser turret a workout." Atton said.

T3 is on the ramp, firing off lasers at the troopers, Meetra activated the anti-personnel gun and took the controls. Sith troopers coming in and she fires off some shots at them. She was able to shoot them down on by one.

"Almost there, keep firing." Atton said.

The troopers were also firing back. Meetra stills manned the gun, she shooting them down, but they still kept coming in numbers. Atton is successful in getting the ship working.

"All right, let's get out of here!" Atton said.

Meetra sensed something, she turns around and sees Kreia in pain, she lost her hand. She took the seat behind Meetra's.

"Kreia? Your hand - what happened?" Meetra said.

"There is no time - we must leave." Kreia said.

Atton got the ship lifting off the hanger, it left but the Harbinger began firing on them. The Ebon Hawk is making every effort to avoid being destroyed by the laser as well as avoid any asteroids.

"If they hit us, we're dead! But if they keep missing us, we're dead! That's great odds." Atton said.

"Dwee-Dweeerrrr-bee-DEEEEET!" T3 said.

"Somebody shut that trash compactor up!" Atton said.

"Look, can you fly this thing or not?!" Meetra said.

"I'm doing all I can, and that's not enough. What did you to make these guys so mad? Now either they hit us and destroy us, or they hit an asteroid and make the whole field go nova." Atton said.

"Just do your best to keep your distance - we'll get out of this yet." Meetra said.

"What of the asteroids? They can be destroyed by us as well as them, can they not?" Kreia said.

"That'll take out the whole field, the colony, and maybe us. We might not even be able to jump to hyperspace in time." Atton said.

"Then we die here. Choose now." Kreia said.

'Dwooooo." T3 said.

"There's got to be another way. Keep evading them until we clear the field, and we'll try to jump to hyperspace." Meetra said.

"Hold on! This is going to get a little rocky." Atton said.

The Ebon Hawk kept evading the laser fire. It passed by an asteroid where the Harbinger's lasers hit. It exploded along with every asteroids in Peragus. They got clear of the asteroids in time, as soon as they did, they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

The Ebon Hawk is still in hyperspace, they escaped the Sith, thought their effort got all of Peragus destroyed. They all got off their seats and are on their feet standing.

"Well, now that we just killed a planet, maybe one of you can tell me what's going on. Because between assassin droids, a Sith Lord that looks like he sleeps with vibroblades, and being target practice for a Republic warship, I was better off in my cell." Atton said.

"The Republic warship was the Harbinger. It was seized on its way to Telos by the Sith - they sought you, Jedi." Kreia said.

"The Harbinger was on its way to Telos?" Meetra said.

"Yes... to aid in the recovery effort there. Many roads lead to Telos - including ours." Kreia said.

"Not like we have much of a choice, the Peragus astrogation charts being what they are." Atton said.

"It is where we must go... and where the Harbinger was bound before our unfortunate encounter on Peragus." Kreia said.

"How die you know I was on board the Harbinger?" Meetra said.

"You were difficult to find, but... coincidence was on our side. When I learned that you were on the vessel. I knew the Sith would not be far behind. When we intercepted the Harbinger, it was crippled, drifting in space. It was a simple matter to board the vessel and rescue you. Unknow to me, however, the Sith were already on board. Just as we made the jump to hyperspace, they fired upon us, nearly destroying the Ebon Hawk." Kreia said.

"How come I don't remember any of this?" Meetra said.

"Whatever occurred on board the Harbinger had rendered you unconscious. Though your thoughts were faint, I was still able to find you... sealed in one of the cargo holds." Kreia said.

"How did we get to Peragus?" Meetra said.

"I do not know how the Ebon Hawk was able to make it to -" Kreia said.

"Bee-deet! Beeee-wooop!" T3 said.

"Be silent! We're having a conversation here." Kreia said.

"Bereeeedwooo, beee-de-deet. Deet." T3 said.

"He says he repaired the ship and got us to Peragus." Meetra said.

"Repaired this ship, my eye. Next thing you know it's going to claim credit for saving our skins. If that little noisemaker says it repaired the ship once, then it can go prove it by doing it again. Go on, get!" Atton said.

"Dwooooo." T3 sounded sad.

"So why are these Sith looking for me?" Meetra said.

"Because you are the last of the Jedi. Once you are dead, then they have won." Kreia said.

"But I was exiled from the Jedi Order." Meetra said.

"Exile or not - the Sith believe you to be a Jedi Knight, and that is all that matters." Kreia said.

"But... last of the Jedi? That can't be true." Meetra said.

"The Jedi Civil War destroyed the Jedi. By the war's end, barely a hundred Jedi remained. Many fell in battle... and many more were seduced by Revan's teachings." Kreia said.

"What about the Jedi on Dantooine? And Coruscant?" Meetra said.

"The Jedi Academy on Dantooine is nothing more than a crater that with the ghosts of dead Jedi. And the Jedi Temple on Coruscant lies empty. The waters in the Room of a Thousand Fountains have fallen still, in reverence to the fallen Jedi... and those now lost. Many Jedi blamed the teachings of the Jedi Masters for Revan's fall.. and the civil war that followed." Kreia said.

"If any survivors still live, we need to warn them." Meetra said.

"Perhaps, but they are Jedi no longer. If the Sith have not already slain them, then they will not help you, nor can you help them." Kreia said.

"Then how do we stop the Sith?" Meetra said.

"That... is not an easy question to answer. This threat is greater than you know... and I do not believe it is a battle that can be fought." Kreia said.

"If we don't stop them, they're going to keep coming." Meetra said.

"Look - enough with the 'we,' already." Atton said.

"We cannot hope to triumph against them alone. To stope them, you will need weapons, allies, and... a teacher. In the end, I fear it may not be enough." Kreia said.

"What do you mean?" Meetra said.

"You fought in the Mandalorian Wars, and it cost you everything. Are you willing to sacrifice as much again?" Kreia said.

"We must stop them. There's no other option." Meetra said.

"You are not listening to me. This is not like any field of battle you have ever fought in. Think carefully on your choice. If you choose to fight, if you choose war, it is a path few turn from once the first steps are taken. It carries with it a terrible price. And in the end, you may find you have nothing left to sacrifice." Kreia said.

"I have nothing left to lose now - how bad could it be?" Meetra said.

"Pah, like so many Jedi, you hear, but you do not listen. You have much to learn. But we have spoken long enough - and my wound pains me. If you have other questions, find me in the crew quarters... there, we will speak more." Kreia said.

"Hey, don't stop your long, boring rants on my accounts. I was just getting sleepy-eyed." Atton said.

"Also, in private, we will be mercifully free from the opinions of imbeciles and fools." Kreia said as she left the cockpit.

"Look, uh, not like I care or anything, but you might want to go check on our passenger - especially with that hand of hers." Atton said.

"You're right, she may be in pain - I'll see if I can go help." Meetra said.

Meetra left the cockpit and explores the ship, she found a storage room, she opened it and found an HK unit but with a different color, it looked damaged and in need of repairs. She left it alone and went to the starboard dormitory to check on Kreia. She meditating on the floor.

"Have you come for more answers? There is little more left to give." Kreia said.

"When you lost your hand... I felt it, too." Meetra said.

"That does not surprise me - any more than you hearing my thoughts when we were apart. The pain, however, was expected; if I could, I would have shielded you from it." Kreia said.

"If I felt the loss of your hand, what would have happened if you had died?" Meetra said.

"I do not know. I fear that... the consequences... would have been more extreme." Kreia said.

"More extreme? I felt like my hand was dipped in molten carbonite." Meetra said.

"Then the sensation you would feel upon my death might be less than that... though much quicker." Kreia said.

"Quicker? Would it have killed me?" Meetra said.

"Possibly, yes, and I fear it works both ways. I would not wish to test it... nor should you." Kreia said.

"Then we'll work together and try to be careful until we can fix this." Meetra said.

"When battle is upon us. I suspect our minds are prepared enough to shield each other from the pain. I think we shall not have a repeat incident of what happened at Peragus." Kreia said.

"How could this bond have happened?" Meetra said.

"I confess its nature eludes me as well. But the bond is strong, and its roots run deep. It seems the Force flows easily between us - when one of us manipulates the Force to heal or strengthen ourselves, the other is aided as well. A powerful technique indeed - though, as we have noticed, it has its drawbacks." Kreia said.

"So what do we do now?" Meetra said.

"I do not know. The Sith struck more swiftly than I thought. And they will not stop until they have you in their grasp. If you fall, the galaxy will echo it." Kreia said.

"But there must be someplace we can go." Meetra said.

"It does not matter where we go - it is not the destination that matters, it is the journey. All paths will take us to the end, whatever it may be, and no matter how strongly we fight against it. For now, we are bound for Telos, and that is enough." Kreia said.

"Enough for what?" Meetra said.

"Before the war, Jedi who failed their training were sent to the fields of Telos, to serve the galaxy... not as Jedi Knights, but as farmers and laborers. The destruction of Telos was complete - I doubt any Jedi remain. Yet there may be... echoes of their passing. We shall see." Kreia said.

"And if we find no trace of Jedi teachings on Telos to help us?" Meetra said.

"Then I am left with nothing more than we had already - my faith in you, and your ability to meet what comes." Kreia said.

"I think I've heard enough." Meetra said.

"I would see to that fool in the cockpit - and remind him of our destination. I would not want him attempting to veer from Telos." Kreia said.

"Atton isn't so bad, just... maybe he is." Meetra said.

"He is a fool and an imbecile, his potential lies downwards, not up. What that one. His thoughts are slippery... I do not trust him, and nor should you. Such a man serves himself first... and his 'allies' next." Kreia said.

Meetra left the dormitory and walked back on her way to the cockpit, she see T3 roaming about, aiding in the ship's maintenance. She returned back to the cockpit with Atton still piloting.

"How's our passenger? She still aging?" Atton said.

"For someone without much to say, she sure says a lot." Meetra said.

"Yeah, to you, maybe. I don't usually hear much beyond 'fool' and 'imbecile.' She's lucky she's a Jedi, or someone would've killed her years ago. I mean, how old do you think she is? She may have been good-looking once, but it takes some hard living to make creases like that." Atton said.

"'Good-looking?' Are you that desperate?" Meetra said.

"Hey, I just got out of prison. If we had a decent navicomputer, trust me, we'd be dropping out of hyperspace into the Nar Shaddaa Red Sector right now. After spacing that old witch of course." Atton said.

"Look, ease off the insults. She was wounded helping us escape, remember?" Meetra said.

"Whoa, all right, all right! Don't get mad at me. Hey, I didn't ask here to stay behind and get her hand cut off, okay? I mean - I appreciate what she did and all, but she could stand to lay off the insults herself, you know?" Atton said.

"Are we still on course for Telos?" Meetra said.

"Like we have a choice? It's the only place Peragus had logged in their astrogation charts. If you thought Peragus was dead, then Telos is a dying world they're trying to breathe back to life. We should be there before too long. You can check our course on the galaxy map, if you want - it's on the wall behind you." Atton said.

"All right, I'll do that." Meetra went to check on the galaxy map.

"So... what happened?" Atton said.

"To what?" Meetra said.

"Don't give me that. There were plenty of times back on Peragus where a lightsaber would have been helpful. So - where's yours?" Atton said.

"My lightsaber was... taken from me, by the Council." Meetra said.

"Oh, yeah? I thought a Jedi was supposed to be married to their lightsaber. Guess I heard wrong. Were you a single hilt or one of those double-bladed Jedi?" Atton said.

"It was a single hilt." Meetra said.

"Hnh. Figures. It wasn't red, was it?" Atton said.

"Both the blade and crystal were unique." Meetra said.

"Unique how?" Atton said.

"It was cyan, like the oceans of Manaan." Meetra said.

"Must have been something. Sure be nice to have it now - might make those Sith think twice before coming after us." Atton said.

"It is no matter - it was taken from me long ago." Meetra said.

"All right - forget I said anything. Like I said before, you can check our course on the galaxy map if you want. It's on the wall behind you." Atton said.

Meetra left the cockpit, leaving Atton alone.

At the port dormitory, the miner uniform and Meetra's underwear were lying on the floor. Meetra is inside the refresher, She closed her eyes as she rubs her fingers through her hair. She let the water fall on her, she would wash her body of all the kolto, sweat, blood, and the smell of fuel and smoke.

Later she dried off herself and dressed up in clothing she obtained from her footlocker on the Harbinger, she can ditch the miner uniform. She then looked deeper within and found her holocron. It been so long since she accessed it. She then meditate and use the force to unlock it.

She was amazed that it still worked after all these years. She accessed the time that she and Vima were reciting the Jedi Code. A record of them showed up, Meetra was like 13 at that time, Vima was in her mid twenties. She remember being trained by Masters Vandar and Kavar when she was an initiate, Kavar wanted to take her as his Padawan, but left to fight the Mandalorians in the early raids.

_"For today's lesson, you'll be learning the Jedi Code established by the venerable Jedi Master Odan-Urr. Remember these words carefully. There is no emotion... there is peace. There is no ignorance... there is knowledge. There is no passion... there is serenity. There is no chaos... there is harmony. There is no death... There is the Force. Did you get all that?" Vima said._

_"Yes, Master." Young Meetra said._

_"Be sure to study the code and their meaning. I believe that you'll be able to pass the test. You're my most gifted student." Vima said._

_"Yes, Master. I won't fail you." Young Meetra said._

_"I know you won't." Vima smiled._

Meetra looks at the hologram of her and Vima. She was saddened that she missed her old master, they were so close during her training. Atton came in and see Meetra meditating with the holocron showing a recording of her younger self and Vima Sunrider. Meetra sensed Atton behind her, she turns around and see him.

"Sorry, didn't want to disturb you." Atton said.

"Don't worry, you didn't." Meetra said.

"Who is she?" Atton said.

"Her name was Vima Sunrider, she was the Jedi Master who trained me when I was a Padawan. She taught me everything she knew about the force." Meetra said.

"I've heard of her, she was a great Jedi." Atton said.

"Yes, she was. She was the daughter of Nomi Sunrider, her mother taught her everything she learned from the great masters, she passed those teachings to her and Vima passed them to me." Meetra said.

"How you two meet?" Atton said.

"When the early battles of the Mandalorian Wars started, she came to Dantooine along with other Jedi Knights to protect the enclave should the Mandalorians ever invaded the world. I was out training with my fellow younglings and she observed my progress. She saw herself in me and also seen great potential within, that's when she took me as her apprentice. We grew close, she like an older sister, or even a mother figure. She made me the Jedi I was, before my exile." Meetra said.

"That necklace around your neck, you got it from her, didn't you?" Atton said.

"Yes, she gave it me when I was a Padawan. She got it around the time of her training. She said it belonging to someone she cared for, someone who died. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away, it was the only thing of Vima I've got." Meetra said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Atton said.

"Before I left to join the war, she recommended me to the master to finally pass the trails, to become a Jedi Knight. She said she so proud of me, that was the last time I saw her." Meetra said.

"But you left?" Atton said.

"Yes, and it's a story I don't want to talk about." Meetra said.

"Ok, I won't speak anymore." Atton said.

"I appreciate it." Meetra said.

Meetra shut off the holocron and stands up.

"I'll leave you to use the refresher, you smell like bantha fodder." Meetra said as she walks out.

Atton then smells his clothes, he hasn't bathed much since his imprisonment. Rather than argue with Meetra, he went to use the refresher.

Meetra arrived at the cockpit and took the pilot seat. The Ebon Hawk is still hours away from their current destination. She still think about Vima Sunrider, during her travels she heard that Vima was killed in a battle against Malak in the Jedi Civil War. She shed a tear for her deceased master.

"I've missed you, Master." Meetra said in tears.


	7. Telos Part I

**Telos Part I**

The Ebon Hawk jumped out of hyperspace, and they see Telos in their sights, the planet is half dead due to the bombing of the Sith during the Jedi Civil War. She is brought back memories about the war, she was responsible for the destruction of one planet, later learned that Revan and Malak is responsible for the destruction of this planet.

"So that's Telos." Meetra said.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Atton said.

The Ebon Hawk flew to Citadel Station, Atton contacted the port authorities and got permission to land on one of the hangars, Dock Module 126. The Ebon Hawk landed on one of the hangers. The ramp lowered and they all got off board. They were called by Bay Control on the speaker.

_"Attention - this Citadel Station Bay Control, Dock Module 126. Please remain where yo are. Lieutenant Dol Grenn will arrive shortly to meet you. That is all."_

"I don't like the sound of that. If they think we caused the explosion..." Atton sees the security force approaching. "Uh oh - here comes the welcoming party. They may not know what happened, so don't blow it."

"I'm Lieutenant Green, Telos Security Force. I'm under orders to take you into custody in regards to the destruction of the Peragus Mining Facility." Grenn said.

"We didn't have anything to do with that." Meetra said.

"That as it may be, the circumstances of your arrival are suspect at best. Due to the nature of the investigation, I have no specific timetable to offer you. In the meantime, your ship and any droids will have to be given over for safekeeping." Grenn said.

"Dreet? Bee-deet?" T3 replied.

"Yes, that includes you. You are a droid, so you will be detained. In addition, we will have to take your personal arms and armor until the completion of our inquiry." Grenn said.

"Will I be able to get my gear back?" Meetra said.

"If you are cleared of any involvement, your personal effects will be returned to you. You will be held briefly in the TSF station until living quarters can be arranged, at which point you will be placed under house arrest. Do you understand?" Grenn said.

"I do. I'll cooperate." Meetra said.

"Good. My men will relieve you of any arms and armor. Please follow me." Grenn said.

"Tell me I'm not going to jail again." Atton said.

Grenn and TSF took them in and left the droid on board the ship.

Later a woman in white approaches the Ebon Hawk.

* * *

Later at TSF station, Meetra, Atton, and Kreia are in force cages.

"You'll be held here briefly - living quarters are being arranged for you and your companions as we speak. Someone will return shortly to escort you to an apartment in Residential Module 082." Grenn said.

"Wait - I had some questions." Meetra said.

"I've many matters to tend to. Your questions will have to wait." Grenn said.

Grenn and his men left the room.

"Well, we might be here for a while. Might as well get comfortable." Atton said.

Hours have passed since they got arrested and confined. Kreia is mediating until she got up.

"Someone is coming." Kreia said.

The door opened and a man armed with blasters enters, dressed in TSF uniform.

"So this the 'Last of the Jedi.' I must admit, I'm a little disappointed." False Batu said.

"You're wrong. I'm no Jedi." Meetra said.

"Jedi or no, you're the one I am pledged to kill - there is no mistaking that. The Exchange has a bounty on Jedi, you know. You're worth quite a bit of money." False Batu said.

"The Exchange, huh? I'm pretty sure some two-bit pistol jockey like yourself isn't one of them." Atton said.

"Eh? I'm more than skilled enough to work for the Exchange." False Batu said.

"You bounty hunters couldn't even win a fair fight. You're the cheapest, most worthless mercenary scum in the galaxy. I'd hire a Mandalorian over your filth in a second." Atton said.

"No Mandalorian could match my skills. No Mandalorian could have been clever enough to infiltrate this station, taken the identity of one of the guards, then..." False Batu said.

"...then what, overloaded our force cage fields and made it look like an accident? You probably don't even have the guts to fight me. Heh. Pathetic." Atton said.

"Don't think overloading your cages had no occurred to me... you're wanted alive, but I doubt anyone will care as long as I bring them your corpse." False Batu said.

"We're in a TSF station. How do you expect to get away with this?" Meetra said.

"The security cameras have mysteriously shorted out. There will be no witnesses to your escape attempt, during which I'll have been force to kill you. By the time the TSF realize I'm not one of them, I will be far from this place." False Batu said.

"Let's get this over with." Meetra said.

"Come, 'Jedi.' It is time to die." False Batu said.

"Hey, leave her alone - you want a fight? Then try me, if you've got the guts." Atton provoked him.

"You have goaded me once, and you shall not do so twice. But I shall dispose of all of you eventually. And an old woman, a fool, and a broken Jedi are no match to my skills." False Batu said.

He deactivated the force cages, Meetra, Atton, and Kreia are free to fight.

He fires off his blasters at Meetra who uses the force to create a barrier to protect her from blaster fire. Atton tries to run to him, and 'Batu' is about to fire off at Atton. Meetra used the force to push him back with full power. The impact of the push broke his neck, instantly killed him. TSF came in as they heard blaster fire from the cell, they found a man in uniform dead.

"The security cameras ha- what? What's going on here?" Grenn looked at a corpse.

"Man down! Quick, call a medic!"

"All right, 'Jedi' - I want you to back up slowly, hands in front of you, into the force cage. Cooperate, and we won't have to gun you down." Grenn said.

"Come on, Lieutenant! They've already killed... eh... who is that? Is that Batu Rem?"

"He said he was an assassin." Meetra explained.

"Rem's no assassin."

"Batu Rem is on leave - he shouldn't even be on the station. This man isn't him." Grenn said.

"How did he manage to sneak in here?" Meetra said.

"That's something we're going to have to look into. I can tell you that it can't have been easy." Grenn said.

"What's going to happen now?" Meetra said.

"We've arranged for an apartment in Residential Module 082. You'll stay there under house arrest until our investigation of the Peragus matter is complete. You'll be under TSF protection. I'll personally clear any visitors to your quarters, and we'll investigate this incident to the best of our ability." Grenn said.

"Let's go." Meetra said.

"Officer, get Lieutenant Yima a report of this incident. She'll look into this." Grenn turns to Meetra and her friends. " The rest of you, come with me. We'll escort you to the apartment in 082 immediately."

* * *

Meetra and her companions arrived at the apartment and have been placed under house arrest.

"These will serve as your quarters for the duration of you house arrest. Two officers will be stationed outside at all times. Again, I'll clear any visitors. There won't be another 'incident'." Grenn said.

"But just to be on the safe side, why don't you leave us a blaster or two?" Atton jokes.

Grenn not amused at the request.

"How long will I be here?" Meetra said.

"I can't say. We have a ship examining what's left of the Peragus facility now, so your stay might be brief. We'll keep you informed." Grenn said.

"Well, this is a step up from a force cage at least." Atton said.

"If there are any problems, we'll use the wall terminal to contact you." Grenn showed them the terminal, he turns around to the door. "Let's go."

Grenn left the apartment, leaving two TSF outside the door.

"This isn't good. We've got to get off this station." Atton said.

"Why do we need to leave?" Meetra said.

"What do you think the TSF is going to find at Peragus? That could bring the S-... You know what, forget it. As long as we're trapped here, it doesn't matter." Atton said.

"What do you think, Kreia?" Meetra said.

"We cannot stay in any one place too long. But our path has brought us here for a reason. I must mediate on this. In the meantime, we should rest." Kreia said.

"Yeah, you go ahead and mediate. As for me, I could use some sleep." Atton said.

Atton used the bed to rest. Kreia and Meetra both mediate.

Meetra continues to mediate for the past hour, reconnecting herself to the force. Despite that, she could remember the wound she got from Malachor V, it never truly healed. She wonders if she will ever heal from such a wound.. She then hear a ring from the terminal, she got up and accessed it, she accepted the call.

_"Excuse me. You have a caller - Moza, representing the Ithorian planet-restoration interests on Telos. Lieutenant Grenn's cleared him, if you'd like to speak with him."_

Meetra hoped that it isn't another assassin coming after her again, but this felt different. She has a feeling that it could be of interest to her.

"Yes, please send him in." Meetra said.

_"Very well, I'll let him in now."_

TSF opened the door and a Ithorian walked in, Meetra could feel no conflict or bad intentions with him, she could rest easy. She can under his language.

"Thank you for seeing me. I am Moza, and I have come to see you on behalf of Chodo Habat, our leader here." Moza said.

"What does Chodo want with me?" Meetra said.

"Are you familiar with the restoration project on Telos?" Moza said.

"No, could you explain it to me?" Meetra said.

"The surface of Telos was destroyed during the Jedi Civil War a few years ago. This - Citadel Station - is part of the Republic's planetary restoration initiative. Citadel Station uses energy fields to seal off portions of the planet's surface, then generates and controls the weather patterns over each area. One the weather in a zone is stabilized, new animal and plant life is introduced to restore the ecosystem. Recently, however, we have run into contention with the corporation known as 'Czerka.' Perhaps you have heard of our recent troubles?" Moza said.

"No, what troubles have you had?" Meetra said.

"Czerka has integrated themselves into the Telosian political system and economy. They are currently pressing to be awarded our planet restoration contracts. Their efforts hinder our cause greatly, and will have terrible consequences for the planet's restoration." Moza said.

"So how can I help?" Meetra said.

"Chodo Habat is a powerful priest, our spiritual leader. He sensed something upon your arrival... a disturbance, an echo in the Force. Chodo felt you might be able to aid us. He bid me tell you that if you could help heal Telos, it may be possible for him to heal you." Moza said.

"Heal me?" Meetra said.

"I am unclear as to what Chodo means by this. He says the echo he felt upon your arrival suggests that you yourself are damaged. He can feel the pain through the Force." Moza said.

"Perhap Chodo Habat should turns his eyes to his own people, if they truly suffer so." Kreia intervenes.

"Forgive me. I am unclear as to Chodo's message, and I may have related it incorrectly. If this offer of mutual aid interests you, please go to the Ithorian compound here in Residential 082 when you are able. Chodo Habat would be most pleased to see you." Moza said.

"I'll speak with your leader when I'm freed." Meetra said.

"Ah, this pleases me. Perhaps we will speak later, then. Farewell." Moza said.

Moza then leave the apartment. Meetra is very interested in what Moza said about Chodo able to help her heal.

"Now, perhaps we will be able to rest uninterrupted." Kreia said.

Meetra laid down on the bed and rest.

Later the terminal ring again, Meetra got up and accessed it. She got a call from Czerka Corporation, the same corporation that Moza talked about. They were responsible for the interference of the Ithorian's efforts. She did not accept the call.

"We should get back to bed. Whenever they decide to release us, we should get going immediately." Atton suggested.

Meetra began to rest on the bed.

Later Atton and Kreia have a conversation while Meetra rest.

"Explain something to me." Atton said.

"I do not have the years required - nor the desire to indulge you." Kreia said.

"If she served in the war... well, Jedi are supposed to be tough. Capable." Atton said.

"Yes... and what are they without the Force? Take the greatest Jedi Knight, strip away the Force, and what remains? They rely on it, depend on it, more than they know. Watch as one tries to hold a blaster, as they try to hold a lightsaber, and you will see nothing more than a woman - or a man. A child." Kreia said.

"But to lose so much... I guess I didn't realize how much they relied on it." Atton said.

"Do not be surprised. In many ways, even you are more capable than a Jedi. You could survive where they could not simply because you do not hear the Force as they do. It is irony of a sort - and it is why I tolerate your presence now." Kreia said.

"But such a loss of ability - for a Jedi, it seems so extreme." Atton said.

"She has been gone from war some time. It is conflict that strengthens us... and isolation that weakens us, erodes us. Add to that she turned away from war, did all that she could to forget it, and the last piece clicks into place. But we have spoken enough of this - and we do her a disservice by not speaking of this while she is present." Kreia said.

Atton and Kreia finished their conversation while Meetra slept.

Later after so much time has passed, Lieutenant Grenn returned.

"I've come to inform you that the Telosian government has completed its inspection of what's left of the Peragus facility. It appears that the Harbinger had indeed been present - though it was gone when our ships arrived - and was responsible for the station's destruction. Logs recovered from the facility's wreckage indicated that the miners perished as a result of sabotage, which began while you and your companions were either incapacitated or incarcerated. As such, you are released from house arrest. However, the Republic is sending its own ship. They have insisted that you remain on-station for the duration of their search." Grenn explained.

"Why is the Republic sending a ship?" Meetra said.

"To further investigate the station's destruction and search for their missing ship, the Harbinger." Grenn said.

"How long will I have to stay?" Meetra said.

"The Sojourn is already en route; likely not more than a few standard days. Feel free to use these quarters during your stay." Grenn said.

"Is the Ebon Hawk still impounded?" Meetra said.

"The vessel's I&D is complete. Please visit the TSF station in Entertainment Module 081 to complete the necessary paperwork at the front desk. The Ebon Hawk should be transferred form the impound docks by the time you're free to leave." Grenn said.

"What about my T3 droid?" Meetra said.

"After filling out the paperwork, it'll be transferred with your ship, along with your confiscated weapons and armor." Grenn said.

Grenn and his men left the apartment.

"Well now what? We can't just stick around. We need to find a way off this station, whether it's the Ebon Hawk or some other ship. We could hit Nar Shaddaa, maybe. If you're got people coming after you, it's where you go to get lost in the crowd." Atton said.

"Why do we need to leave?" Meetra said.

"Look, this place is a waste. If Telos wasn't doomed before Peragus blew, it is now - even more so if your 'friends' from Peragus come calling." Atton said.

"Why would Telos be doomed?" Meetra said.

"Because it depends on Citadel Station, and the Citadel depends on Peragian fuel and the Republic's senators. The Citadel's fuel source went up with the mining facility, and the bickering senators? Heh... not something worth counting on." Atton said.

"What do you think, Kreia?" Meetra said.

"It is difficult to say. I feel we came to Telos for a reason, but we may have spent too much time here already. Even if the Harbinger was destroyed at Peragus, more Sith could be already be on their way. Still, there is a chance we might learn of other Jedi here, on the planet's surface. Jedi who might help us restore your abilities or sever the link between us." Kreia said.

"Well? What do you think?" Atton said.

"Stay or explore Telos, we need a ship. Let's find the Ebon Hawk." Meetra said.

"Makes sense. I'll follow your lead." Atton said.

Meetra, Atton, and Kreia are now free to explore the station, they'll need to find out their purpose of being on Telos is. They'll need the Ebon Hawk and T3 for their quest, and gather their resources.


End file.
